Man's Best Friend
by Amerique
Summary: Bo finds a dog by accident. This dog is very well behaved and will do anything Bo tells it to. Then there is an accident that threatens the life of one of the Dukes. Will everything turn out alright? Read to find out.
1. the dog

**hey ya'll. got another one here for ya. please R & R and feel free to let me know how it is andhow i can improve it. thanx!**

* * *

"Bo! Where are you?" A voice called from the kitchen. 

"In here!" Bo answered his voice muffled. The person who called him walked into the living room. Bo was half in and half out of a big antique china cabinet.

"Hey where's the rest of ya?"

"In the cabinet. Where'd ya think?"

"Well you know I would like to see yer other end. So why don't you just come out and tell me what your doing." Bo's sister said. Bo was rummaging through some old photo albums that his uncle had put in there a few years ago.

His hind end was sticking up in the air and Jess just couldn't resist spanking her brother's behind. She snuck up behind him and smacked him right on the bottom. Bo yelped in surprise and hit his head on the inside of the cabinet.

"Owww. What in the world?" Bo said as he got the rest of the way out of the cabinet. Jess was laying on the floor laughing her head off. Bo knew instantly that it was Jess who had done it since she was the only one in the room besides Bo.

"Alright. Ya know what happened to the last person that did that to me?" Bo said in mock anger. Jess knew what he was talking about, since she was the last one who done it.

"Ummm, maybe I best get running now." Jess said as Bo stood up.

"Uh huh." Bo nodded in agreement. Jess stood up and started to walk back slowly at first, then she took off in a dead run out of the living room, through the kitchen, and out the back door. Bo took off immediately afterwards. He chased his sister through the barn and around the house.

'_You ain't gonna catch me Bo!' _

'_Oh yeah? Just you wait and see.' _Bo thought to his sister who was running down the drive with Bo right on her tail. See Bo and Jess ain't like the other Dukes from Hazzard, or any from any were else for that fact.

They both had a talent that nobody other then the Dukes knew about. See they have these special 'powers' that they were born with. One of the things they can do is talk to each other with their minds.

Bo was about to catch up with Jess when out of nowhere a large dog comes running out of the woods next to the drive. Bo didn't see the dog until it was too late. Both the dog and Bo fell to the ground with a loud THUMP! Jess noticed that her brother wasn't running after her no more. She stopped and turned around.

The sight that met Jess' eyes was one she wouldn't soon forget. Sitting on top of her brother was a big ol' yeller dog. It was sitting on top of Bo's chest wagging its long tail and panting.

"Boy Bo, it looks like you have a new friend." Jess said as the dog started to kiss Bo.

"Yeah, but as soon as I get up yer as good as mine." Almost as if on command, the dog got off of Bo's chest and started to bare its teeth and start growling at Jess. Bo slowly sat up and looked at Jess.

'_Don't move Jess.' _

'_Bo will you call this dumb dog off me?' _

'_Ok I will.'_ With that being said or in their case thought, Bo told the dog to sit.

"Ok dog, sit." Just as if Bo had known the dog all it's life, it obediently sat.

"Wow. I'm good at this stuff." Bo said. The dog continued to growl at Jess.

"Ok dog, you can stop growling now." Just like before the dog stopped growling on command.

"C'mon dog. Come here." Bo called. The dog got up and walked over to Bo and stood as if waiting for his next command. Jess looked at her brother then to the dog and back to Bo again still not believing that the strange dog was listening to him.

"Ya know Jess, I think we should keep it."

"Bo you know Uncle Jesse would never let us keep it."

"Well it never hurt to ask. 'Sides if I show him what this dog can do, I'm sure he'll let me keep it."

"Ok. If'n you say so." Jess said knowing she wouldn't convince her brother otherwise. "You can ask him when him, Luke, and Daisy gets back from town." Jess said as she started to walk towards the house.

About an hour or so later Jesse, Luke, and Daisy got back from town. Jess was in the house fixing dinner when Jesse and Daisy walked into the house.

"Hey there Uncle Jesse and Daisy." Jesse greeted from the stove.

"Hi Jess. Say where's Bo at?" Jesse asked.

"I'm not sure. The last I saw of him he was outside throwing a stick."

Jesse looked at Jess puzzled.

"Why in the world would he be throwing a stick for?" Jesse asked still puzzled.

Luke had walked to the barn to put away the animal feed when he noticed his youngest cousin sitting behind the barn. Luke walked behind Bo and tapped him on the shoulder. Bo jumped and fell on the ground since he wasn't expecting Luke or anyone for that fact to tap his shoulder.

"Oh my God Bo. Are you ok?" Luke said as he reached out his hand to help Bo up.

"What the hecks the big idea Luke? Man twice in one day."

"Sorry 'bout that coz'. Didn't think ya would jump like that." Luke said. It was just then that Luke noticed the big yeller dog running towards them. It ran up to Bo and dropped the stick at his feet. It sat there panting hard from running. Bo looked down at the dog and figured it was probably thirsty.

"Say where'd ya get the dog from?" Luke asked.

"Well its kinda a long story. Let's just say we met in a very painful and humiliating way." Bo said. Luke looked at Bo confused.

"Oookkaayy… Well let's get inside 'fore Uncle Jesse tans our hides for being late for dinner. We can ask him 'bout the dog 'fore dinner." Luke said. Bo nodded in agreement. They walked to the house, the big ol' yeller dog walking next to Bo.

"Looks like you got yourself a new friend." Luke said as he watched the dog follow Bo. Bo didn't say anything, he only nodded.

* * *

**well there ya go! if i get enough reviews i'll update. that dog will play a big role later on incase ya'll are wonderin'. well please R & R! good and bad comments r welcome.:) **

**i also want to thank **

**vinsmouse for the title suggestion. i like it a lot** **so thanx!**


	2. tricks

**well here's chapter 2! hope ya'll like it! (i wish my dog was smart)**

**Jess: Yay! chappie 2!**

**Bo: yup enjoy!**

**me: heres chapter 2**

* * *

Once they reached the house, Bo and Luke walked inside. The dog started to follow, but Luke nudged Bo in the side and pointed with his thumb to the dog. Bo turned around and saw the dog and bent down.

"You have to stay out here for awhile ok?" Bo asked the dog. The dog wagged its tail and barked once as if saying 'Ok'. Bo was startled by the bark that he fell on his bottom. Luke couldn't help but laugh at his cousin. That wasn't the only reason why he fell for. He thought he just heard the dog say 'Ok' as if it was talking like a human.

Bo just sat there dumbfounded. Luke noticed this and tapped Bo on the head. Bo just sat there in a daze not even realizing Luke had tapped him on the head. Luke was still surprised that Daisy, Jess, or Jesse came out after hearing the dog bark. Luke gave up tapping Bo's head so he got a hold of some of Bo's blond hair and pulled it. Bo snapped out of his daze and elbowed Luke in the knee. Luke let his hair go and Bo looked up at Luke.

"Hey welcome back to the land of the livin' cousin." Luke said jokingly. Bo didn't say anything and just stood up. He decided he wouldn't tell anyone about what he thought he heard just incase he was hallucinating. Both boys walked in the house and ate dinner. The dog sat there on the porch like he was told.

During dinner Bo decided to tell Jesse about the dog.

"Uncle Jesse. I have something I want to tell ya."

"Ok Bo go ahead I'm listening."

"Well you see there is this dog. I kinda found it when I was running after Jess today."

"A dog? How did you find it while you was chasing yer sister?"

"Well I was in the cabinet looking for something, and she came up behind me and smacked me. I took off chasing her through the yard and barn and as we was going down the drive, this big ol' yeller dog came running out of the woods. I didn't see it in time and I ran right into it and we both landed on the ground."

"Yeah you should've seen it. It was so funny, here was this big ol' dog sitting on top of Bo like he was a chair." Jess interrupted. Bo just gave her a dirty look that told her to shut it.

"As I was saying," Bo said looking at his sister. "You wouldn't believe how smart it is Uncle Jesse. I tell it to sit, it sits I tell it to stop jumping, it does and I tell it to sick something it does. I think it's a mighty smart dog."

"Yeah I've seen some of what it can do Uncle Jesse. It sure does seem pretty dang smart to me." Luke added.

"Yeah me too Uncle Jesse." Jess added. Jesse thought about it for a moment.

"Well I would like to see this dog you found. Hows about after dinner we go out and have a look at it. Where did you tie it up at?" Jesse asked Bo.

"I didn't tie 'em up Uncle Jesse. The dogs on the porch. I told 'em to stay and so far he's stayed." Bo said to his uncle.

After dinner, Bo, Luke, Daisy, Jess, and Jesse went outside to see the new dog. And just as Bo had said sure enough there was the dog sitting in the same spot.

"Well here he is." Bo said to his family.

"Well hello there fella." Daisy said.

"Ok Bo you claim this dog is so smart, why don't you prove it." Jess said to her brother.

"Well you saw a bit of what he can do earlier. Ok then follow me." Bo ordered. Jess, Jesse, Luke, and Daisy followed Bo to the yard. The dog sat on the porch awaiting orders. Once they got to a spot that Bo liked he whistled for the dog to come. As soon as the sound met the dogs ears he took off running towards Bo. Bo patted the dog's scruffy yeller head in praise.

"Ok yeller, roll over." Bo ordered the dog. He did as he was told and rolled over. "Ok sit." The dog obeyed yet again. After some time Jesse and the rest were very impressed. Bo noticed some old deer targets by the barn that he and Luke used to use for practice before they went hunting for dinner and an idea sparked in his mind.

"Hey ya'll, why don't we see if he's a good guard dog."

"How do you plan to do that cousin?" Luke asked unsure of where his cousin was going with this.

"Well why don't we use them there old deer targets. We never use them any more. So I figure that if I told him to get it we can see what he does."

"Ok Bo, but if they get torn up then yer paying for them." Luke said.

"Ok then I'll be right back." Bo walked over to the deer targets and lifted one up and carried it over to where everyone was. He sat it up and went back over to the dog. He bent down and told the dog what he had to do. The dog looked at Bo as if he understood everything Bo said. Bo stood back up and looked at the dog for a minute.

"Ok boy. Sick it!" Bo ordered. The dog took off as soon as Bo finished and went after the target. The dog barked at it for a few seconds before it started to bite at it and jump on it. Everyone looked at the dog in amazement. Never in their lives had they seen a dog as smart as that. Bo decided to call the dog back before it completely destroyed the target.

"Ok yeller come back!" Bo called. The dog looked up and wagged his tail as he ran to Bo. Jesse had been thinking about whether or not the dog should stay. After seeing what the dog did, Jesse had his mind made up.

* * *

**well heres the end of chapter 2. will uncle jesse let the dog stay or will the dog have to go? well r&r please!**

**me: wow that dog is smart!**

**Bo: yup. although the way i found him sure hurt.**

**Luke & me: hahaha!**

**Bo: not funny **

**Jess: yes it is bro. **

**Bo: is not!**

**Jess: is too!**

**Daisy: oh boy**

**me: here we go again .:(**

**Jesse: well while those guys are goin' at it please R&R!**

**Yeller: WOOF!**


	3. Bo and Yeller get into an accident

**me: well heres chapter 3 hope ya'll enjoy it! **

**Bo: cool i got a real smart dog!**

**Luke: don't brag about it cousin**

**Bo: Awww yer just jelious.(sp?)**

**me: well while those two are goin' on about nothin' lets get on with the story!**

**Yeller: WOOF!**

* * *

Jesse Duke had come to a decision about the dog. After seeing what the dog could do, Jesse told everyone to go inside the house and he would tell them his decision.

"Ok everyone. I have decided about the dog. I think it would be nice to have a dog around the farm." Everyone looked at Jesse with excited faces. "But he can only stay on one condition."

"What's that Uncle Jesse?" Bo asked his uncle.

"The condition is that you have to take care of him." Jesse said pointing to Bo. "This means that you have to buy his food, clean up after him, and bathe him. And anything else that he may need."

"Why me Uncle Jesse?"

"Well he seems to have taken a liking to you and you're the only one he seems to listen to."

"Oh ok. How hard can it be?" Bo asked himself mostly. Bo had never had any pets of his own so it was a new experience for him. Bo looked down at the yeller dog sitting next to him, wagging his long shaggy tail.

"Well fella looks like ya got yerself a new home. Now what to name ya. I need to think of a good name that suits you."

"Don't strain yourself to much bro."

"Cute. Now then what should your name be? Hmmm… I got it. How's about Yeller?" The dog looked up at Bo and wagged his tail and barked a response that Bo seemed to have understood.

'_Whoa that was weird.'_ Bo thought to himself. Jess heard what her brother had thought.

"What's weird Bo?" Jess asked.

"Huh oh uhhh… nothin'. I just thought I heard Yeller say something."

"Well he did. He barked something. But of course we don't know what he said. We don't speak dog remember?" Jess said matter of factly.

"Yea I guess yer right. Well I gotta run into town to get him some dog food and stuff. I'll see ya guys later." Bo said as he got up and started towards the door. Before he opened the door to go outside, Bo whistled for Yeller to come. Yeller got up and jogged over to where his master was waiting. They both walked out of the house at the same time and made their way down the steps and over to the General Lee. Bo wondered if Yeller could get into the General by himself.

"Ok Yeller. See if'n you can't get in the General by yerself." Yeller looked at Bo then turned his attention towards the General. After eyeing the car for a minute he backed up a few steps and took a flying leap into the car. Yeller made it into the car with no problem and climbed over to the passenger seat and waited for Bo to get in as well. Bo started the engine and backed up enough to get out of the driveway. They started down the road on their way into town sitting side by side.

Luke looked out the window and saw Bo and Yeller going down the road in the General.

"Boy that dog sure is smart." Luke said.

"I don't know. I think my brother has more to do with that dog being so smart then he realizes."

"What do ya mean?" Luke asked suddenly confused.

"What I mean is that I think Bo has another power then what we though before. I heard him say something to himself."

"What was that?"

"Well I think he said something like 'that was weird'. He thought that right after Yeller barked."

"Ok. Well we all know how he can get when he's excited about something. Oh well I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Luke said.

"Yea I guess yer right. Well we best get dinner started. C'mon Daisy let's get started."

"I'm right behind ya cousin." Daisy said.

Bo and Yeller made it to town and were in the process of getting out of the General when someone that nobody in Hazzard was too fond of came strolling by placing fake parking tickets on the windshields of the parked cars. Bo noticed the local sheriff coming closer to the General. He didn't pay any attention to the sheriff as he and Yeller passed him on their way to the store. The sheriff noticed Bo had a dog with him and presumed that the dog was stolen from the county animal shelter. The sheriff and county commissioner are always trying to get the Dukes in trouble for some false charge. The sheriff pulled out his pearl handled handgun and pointed it at both Bo and Yeller.

"FREEZE!" The sheriff yelled. Bo and Yeller were equally surprised and seemed to jump at the same time. They turned around and looked at the sheriff.

"What is it Rosco? What did I do this time?"

"Don't play dumb with me Bo Duke! I know you Dukes ain't got enough money to have a dog. So that would only mean one thing."

"What would that be?"

"That would be grand theft dog."

"What? There ain't no such thing!" Bo yelled at the sheriff. "I found this dog or I should say he found me this morning. We ran into each other at the farm. He's been following me around ever since. We just came into town to get him some food."

"Oh I don't want to hear yer Duke lies. Now c'mon over here so I can cuff ya an' stuff ya." Rosco said.

"You'll have to catch us first. C'mon Yeller!" With that Bo and Yeller took off down the street with Rosco in hot pursuit. Bo saw an old ally that had a lot of trash cans and garbage bags sitting around. Bo decided to hide behind some of the trash bags and wait until Rosco passed. Bo whistled to Yeller who seemed to know immediately what to do. He followed Bo into the ally and jumped behind some trash bags with his owner. Rosco didn't see them go into the ally so he just kept going straight. Once Bo thought it was safe to leave the ally he and Yeller got up and made their way to the store to get some dog food.

They didn't have any more problems with Hazzard's so called 'law enforcement' so they took their good old time getting the rest of the supplies that Bo would need to take care of Yeller. After they got done with everything that needed done, Bo decided to get some ice cream before him and Yeller went home. Bo got a double scoop vanilla almond in a cone and got Yeller a small cup of vanilla. Bo was surprised at how much Yeller liked ice cream.

Bo decided to go back to the store and get a pint of vanilla ice cream that he would split with Yeller later on. After they got done in town Bo and Yeller decided to go take the ice cream home first and then go to Hazzard Pond for a little bit of fishing. Bo decided to not tell Luke or anyone that he was going to Hazzard Pond with Yeller for some fishing so he decided to tell them that he forgot something in town and had to go back. When they got back to the farm Bo was surprised to see no one was home. Bo walked in the kitchen and saw a note on the kitchen table. He looked at the note.

_Dear Bo,_

_We went to Jackie's house to help her with a fence and some other work she needed done. We tried to call you on the CB but you didn't answer. We'll be back around supper time. Don't forget to get the table set and dinner heated up. It's the tuna casserole in the large glass dish on the second shelf in the refrigerator._

_Love, _

_Daisy_

Bo looked at the note and then decided to go ahead and get the table set so all he had to do was heat up the food when he got back. After Bo got the table set, he left a note on the table just incase Jesse and his cousins and sister got back before he did. Once Bo was done with that he went out to the barn and got his tackle box and fishing pole and loaded them into the back seat of the General. Yeller was still waiting in the car for Bo to come back out.

Bo climbed in the General and started the engine and pulled out of the drive toward the pond. When they got there Bo turned on the radio and found an old Conway Twitty song that Bo found himself and Yeller singing along to. They had a good time fishing and caught a lot of fish that he thought would be good enough for dinner tomorrow night. Unknown to Bo and Yeller they were being followed by a not so friendly person. Bo noticd that they were being followed by a black mustange(sp?).

Bo decided to turn down another road away from the farm. The driver of the black car saw Bo turn down the other road and followed him. The driver of the black carsaw a clearing up ahead that was big enough for a car to fit through. The driver turned left and seemed to have disappeared. Bo didn't see the driver turn off a ways back and that made him think that he lost the black car. The driver of the black car never took his eyes off the General Lee. He saw a clearing up ahead that would be perfect to ambush the General Lee.

When the black car got the clearing, the driver turned the wheel sharply to the right and came out in front of the General. Bodidn't have any time to react and sideswiped the black car. Bo lost control of the General and went into a spin. The General hit the side of the road and flipped off the side of the road. The General rolled down the embankment several times before finally coming to a rest some thirty feet below. The driver pulled over and got out of his car and walked over to the spot where the General had gone off. He saw a sight that made him feel good. Laying partially under the roof of the General Lee was Bo. Then he saw another body laying next to Bo. It was also a sight that made the man feel good.

"A boy and his dog. Hehehe looks like they are gonna die together. Oh well." With that the man walked over to his car and pulled out the CB mic.

"Raven to White Sheep, Raven to White Sheep you got your ears on come back."

_'This here's White Sheep. Go ahead Raven.'_

"Good news Boss. I took care of that Duke boy and his dog. Not to mention that orange clunker car General Lee."

_'Good good nowI want you to high tail it back to town. I'll tell ya what to do next when you get here.'_

"Got it Boss. 10-4." With that the man got back into his car and started towards town. Leaving the wreck of the General Lee in his dust.

* * *

**hey there. well heres the end of chapter 3. i dont no about ya'll but i sure don't like the looks of that man or his 'boss' but ol' Bo and Yeller best hope that someone notices that they are down there before its to late for either of them. well ya'll no what to do. please R&R! thanx!**


	4. Yeller comes back alone

**me: well heres chapter 4!**

**Bo: YEE-HAAW! chapter 4!**

**Luke: calm down Bo its just another chapter**

**me: oh lighten up Luke. well lets get on with the next chapter!**

* * *

Luke and the rest of the Duke clan returned home a few hours later from Jackie's house. Luke was the first one to notice that the General was nowhere to be seen. Luke figured that Bo had put the General in the barn so he went into the barn to check to see if he was there. Luke opened the doors and didn't see what he expected to. 

This made Luke wonder about where his cousin was. That's when Luke remembered that Bo had gone into town to get some things for his new dog. Luke walked up to the house not thinking about Bo being gone figuring that he was still in town. As Luke walked into the house he noticed Daisy was holding a piece of paper and looking as if she was reading it.

"What ya got there Daisy?" Luke asked his cousin.

"Oh it's a note from Bo. It says that he went fishing at Hazzard Pond and would be back in a couple of hours. And he took Yeller with him."

"Well at least he was kind enough to set the table before he left. Well looks like all that needs done is to have the food heated up." Luke said.

"Yeah I guess your right. Well lets get on it then. Dinner isn't going to heat itself up ya know." Daisy added in.

Meanwhile back at the crash site, there was a movement coming from the yeller dog that had been laying next to his unconscious master. The dog slowly tried to stand up, but soon found that to be a very difficult task. After some time of trying, he finally managed to get up and walk the short distance to his master. The dog lowered his cold black nose and started to nudge the side of Bo's head in an attempt to wake him up.

The dog licked the side of Bo's face and his tongue was met with the irony taste of blood. It was at that moment that Yeller realized that in order to save his master's life that he would need to go back to the farm and try to get the rest of the Dukes to follow him to where the General layed with his master partially trapped beneath the roof of the orange stockcar. Yeller slowly limped his way up the embankment and onto the road.

The usual yellow color of his fur was mixed with the deep crimson of not only his blood, but also that of Bo's. once Yeller was on the road, he quickly picked up his pace and ran as fast as his three partially good legs would carry him. He didn't try to put any weight on his left hind foot because of the severe pain that ran through his leg and into his hip. He continued to run at a constant rate all the way down the road not even having seen one car pass the whole time.

Meanwhile back at the farm Jess was finishing up with the chores she was in the middle of when they got the call to ask if they could help out at Jackie's, while Daisy was finishing up dinner and Jesse and Luke were inside reading. Jesse was reading the Hazzard Gazette while Luke was reading an old car magazine.

Luke was the first to notice that Bo hadn't come back yet. Luke began to worry a little bit. It wasn't like Bo to say he would be home before dinner and not show. Daisy had the rest of the table set and was just finishing pouring the rest of her glass of milk when Jess came in from outside.

"Mmmm boy! That sure smells good. Can't wait to dig into it." Jess said as she took her dirty boots off at the door.

"Well talk about good timing cousin. I was just about to call you in to get ready for dinner."

"Well I always was one for having good timing. Well better go get washed up 'fore it's time to eat." Jess said as she walked through the living room towards the bathroom. The whole time Jess was washing up, she was humming an old Hank Williams song.

At dinner all the Dukes noticed that Bo hadn't come home yet. They began to wonder what could've happened to him. Jesse thought that he had lost track of time and was still fishing. Jess thought that he had gotten a flat tire or was having some other kind of car trouble.

Daisy thought that he had maybe fallen asleep while fishing since Bo had a tendency to do that from time to time. While Luke thought that maybe had seen a pretty girl and was so distracted talking and flirting that he lost track of time.

None of the Dukes were prepared for what was about to come. Jesse said a quick prayer before they dug into their food. After dinner, Jess and Daisy were doing the dishes while Luke helped Jesse out in the barn. Luke happened to look towards the road and saw a familiar sight coming down the drive to the farm.

"Hey there's ol' Yeller coming down the drive. But there' no Bo or General with him." Luke said. Jesse looked over at where Luke saw Yeller coming down the driveway. Jesse noticed that he was limping very badly and not even using his left hind leg. He also noticed the crimson color in his fur.

"Good Lord. What the heck happened to him?" Luke said in shock when he saw the dog limping down the road as fast as he could go. Luke and Jesse ran over to Yeller and were shocked to see how badly the dog was injured. He had several cuts on his face and body and a very severe looking leg injury to his left hind leg.

Luke knew instantly from the piece of bone that was jutting out of the side of his leg that it was broken. Jesse and Luke were equally surprised that he even made it back to the farm. The whole time Jesse and Luke were checking the dog over, he kept trying to get their attention.

'BARK! BARK!'

Both men looked up in surprise when the dog barked. Yeller immediately took hold of Luke's shirt and started to pull him towards the road. Jess and Daisy had heard the barks and decided to go check it out. The sight that the girls were met with made them freeze in their tracks.

"Hey what in the-" Luke stammered surprised at the way the dog looked and the way he was acting.

"Luke I think he's trying to tell us something. It could be about Bo. Yeller and Bo were together remember?" Jesse said. Even while saying that to his oldest nephew, Jesse couldn't help but feel something bad had happened to Bo. He knew that even though Yeller hadn't been there one night yet that him and Bo were inseparable.

"C'mon Luke let's find out what he wants." Jesse said. "Daisy, Jess you two stay here. We're going to see what Yeller is so worked up about." Jesse called to his still shocked nieces. Both girls nodded their heads in response.

"Alright let's get my pick up and go where ever it is that Ol' Yeller wants us to go." Jesse said as he, Luke, and Yeller got into the truck. Luke got in the passenger side while Jesse drove and Yeller got the bed of the truck. After all three of them were settled in, they took off down the road to look for Bo who's life was now in the hands of Yeller.

* * *

**me: well thats the end of chapter 4! hope ya'll enjoyed it!**

**Bo: hey hows come i'm the one who got hurt?**

**me: oh lighten up Bo. it could be worse**

**Bo: hows being stuck under a car a good thing?**

**me: i never said it was good. i mean you could be dead.**

**Bo: oh ok. i guess yer right. but don't kill me ok**

**me: i'll see.**

**Luke: well that made him be quiet. but for how long?**

**Bo: oh shut it Luke**

**Luke: make me**

**Bo: ok i will**

**Luke: like to see ya try**

**me: well while those two go at it again lets change the subject, stick for the next chapter, ya hear?**


	5. Yeller leads the way

**me: this chapter has a tissue warning. myfriend read this and started to cry. so fair warning.**

**Bo: boy a sad chapter. hope no one died.**

**Luke: well read it to find out cousin.**

**Bo: ok i will. **

**me: well read and enjoy!**

* * *

Jesse, Luke, and Yeller were coming to the intersection of Old Mill Pond Road and Ridge Runners Road, when Yeller recognized the way he had come from and where Bo was at. Not even waiting for the truck to come to a complete stop, Yeller jumped out of the bed of the truck and nearly fell when he landed since he only has the use of three legs and the truck was still moving. He took off running as fast as he could despite his injuries. Luke saw Yeller jump out of the truck and immediately told Jesse to stop. 

"Uncle Jesse! Stop the truck!" Luke yelled. Jesse jumped when Luke said that but immediately put his foot down hard on the brake peddle.

"What in tarnation do ya yell fer?"

"There goes that crazy dog. He jumped out of the back of the truck and took off running. Quick, let's follow him. He may lead us to where ever Bo and the General are." Luke said. Jesse nodded and took off down Ridge Runners Road after the old yeller dog who was going cross-country. Luke kept his eyes on the dog who was now running on the side of the road due to the ditch and steep hill that was up ahead. Suddenly Yeller took a right turn and went down the hill.

"Uncle Jesse! Yeller just went down the embankment. Back up and pull over."

"Ok Luke just say when to stop." Jesse put the truck into reverse and slowly backed up.

"Ok stop here." Luke instructed. Since they were up on the road they couldn't see the wreck of the General Lee below. Luke jumped out of the truck before it came to a complete stop and ran over to the edge of the road. He looked over the side and what he saw at the bottom made his heart drop to his feet. There at the bottom was the General Lee upside down on its roof. Nothing could prepare him for what he would see when he got to the bottom.

Jesse came around the truck and stood beside his nephew and turned his head to see what Luke was looking at. What met the old mans eyes made his heart skip a beat and then drop to his feet. Without making a second thought about the subject, Luke took off down the embankment as fast as he could intent on finding his cousin.

Nothing could prepare even the bravest marine for what Luke was about to see. There at the bottom lying down was Yeller snuggling against Bo. Bo had woken up just as Yeller came back, and had his arm resting on Yeller's back, his hand rubbing the dog's shaggy head. Luke saw his baby cousin pinned under the General petting Yeller as best as he could. When Luke got closer, he could hear Bo talking to Yeller softly. Luke was surprised to see his cousin awake and petting a dog and talking to him at the same time. Luke rushed over to Bo and knelt down beside him.

"Bo! Oh God Bo. What in the world happened to you?" Luke said trying to hold back his tears. Bo looked up at his older cousin whom he considered to be more of a big brother to him then an older cousin. Luke could see the pain and fear in his cousin's hazel-blue eyes. A lone tear escaped Luke's eye and slid down his cheek.

It hurt him deeply to see his baby cousin laying there in so much pain. Luke wished that he was the one under the General instead of his best friend. He also wished that he could take away Bo's pain, but he knew that he couldn't. Luke looked up to where his uncle stood at the top of the hill on the side of the road. Luke looked back down at his cousin and into his pain and fear filled eyes.

"I'll be right back ok Bo. I'm gonna go call the ambulance."

"L-Luke… P-please don't… l-leave…" Bo whispered in a raspy voice the pain he was in was clear in his voice.

"I'll be right back I promise you. Yeller will be here with you until I get back." Luke said reassuringly. Luke tried to put on a brave face for Bo and tried to hide the fear in his voice so he wouldn't worry Bo anymore then he already was. Bo knew what Luke was trying to do, but decided to not say anything about mostly due to the fact that he was in to much pain and he knew Luke would deny it.

Bo nodded his head as best he could. Luke got up and took off running up the hill as fast as he could towards the pick up. Jesse saw Luke running up the hill and run pass him towards the truck. Luke pulled out the CB mic.

"Anyone got their ears on? This here's Luke Duke. I need a wrecker and an ambulance down on Ridge Runners Road. There's been an accident and please hurry."

'_I hear ya Lukas. I'll be there in two shakes of a lamb's tail. Over and out.' _Cooter replied.

"Thanks Cooter. Over and out." Luke said all the while hiding his fear in his voice. Jesse wasn't convinced by Luke's attempt to hide his fear.

"Luke tell me how bad is it?"

"Oh God Uncle Jesse. He's in so much pain. I can see it in his eyes."

"Tell me Luke how bad is it?"

"He's pinned under the General's roof. Yeller's still there with him. I'm going to go back down and stay with him until the ambulance gets here."

"Ok. I'll wait here for them." Jesse said. Luke nodded and ran back down the hill to his cousin. Once Luke was back down with Bo and Yeller, he sat down next to Bo. Luke knew there was no way he could get Bo out from under the car alone without hurting him more which is what made Luke feel so helpless. The only thing he could do was try and keep Bo awake and try to comfort him and wait for Cooter and the ambulance to get there.

"Hey Bo. How ya holdin' up?"

"L-Luke it h-hurts." Bo whispered as a tear slid down his cheek.

"I know Bo. The ambulance is on their way. They'll get you out." Luke said trying to keep from crying in front of Bo. He knew he had to be strong for Bo's sake.

"Wh-where's Y-Yeller? Is he o-okay?" Bo asked Luke.

"He's right here. Don't worry he's fine. He's sitting on the other side of me." Bo nodded his head. Luke noticed that Bo's eyes were drifting shut.

"Bo keeps your eyes open." Luke said. Bo didn't respond. "Bo Duke you open yer eyes right this instant. Don't you dare fall asleep on me." Luke said in a firm but gentle voice. Bo's eyes snapped back open. He looked up at Luke and gave him an 'ok, ok I'm awake' look.

"That's better. Now you just stay awake ya hear me?" Bo nodded his head.

A few minutes later Luke heard the sounds of sirens in the distance.

"The ambulance is comin' Bo. Just hang on okay." Bo gave Luke a weak nod. The EMTs came rushing down the hill fast but carefully. Luke moved out of the way so they could help Bo. After what seemed like an eternity, they got Bo out from under the General Lee and got the car sitting back on four wheels. Once the EMTs got Bo up the hill Luke ran over to his uncle's side with Yeller right on his heels. One of the EMTs came over to the two Dukes.

"One of you can ride with him to the hospital if you would like."

"I'll go." Luke said. He looked over at Jesse to make sure that it was okay with him. Jesse nodded at Luke.

"I'll take Yeller home and get him patched up and then I'll be at the hospital. I'll also let Daisy and Jess know what's going on." Jesse said as he tried to fight the tears that were threating to fall.

Luke nodded his head and bent over and patted Yeller on the head. The dog sat there looking at the ambulance whining. Luke walked over to the back of the ambulance and climbed in. the EMTs closed the doors and started down the road towards Tri-County Emergency.

Jesse looked down at the yeller dog at his side and felt bad for the dog. Yeller just sat there looking at the road and the disappearing ambulance whining. Jesse finally couldn't hold the tears back anymore and they started to fall like a fountain. He patted the dog on the head and started towards the truck. Before he got in, he whistled to Yeller.

The dog heard him and slowly limped his way to Jesse. Jesse lifted the dog up and gently sat him in the truck. Jesse then got in and started up the truck and turned around and headed for the farm. He had no idea how he was going to break the news with his nieces. Jesse just hoped that his youngest nephew would pull through this alright. He just couldn't stand to lose his youngest nephew. Jesse thought back to the day that Bo came to live at the Duke farm after his parents were killed in a car accident.

_It had been raining all week. Jesse Duke sat in the living room with his niece and nephew reading a book to them before bed. His wife Martha was in the kitchen fixing cookies for the kids. Some time later after everyone was in bed the phone rang. Jesse rolled over and looked at the alarm clock that was sitting on the night stand next to his and Martha's bed. _

_

* * *

It read 4;30 AM. Jesse got up before the phone woke up the kids. he had no idea that the news that was on the other end would devastate his life. Jesse walked into the living room where the phone was. He picked up the phone and said his greeting. _

"_Duke Farm, Jesse Duke speaking."_

'_Mr. Duke this is Dr. Petticord at Tri-County Emergency. There was an accident earlier this morning involving your brother John, sister-in-law Annie and nephew Beauregard Duke." Jesse's face went white at the news. _

'_I'm sorry Mr. Duke, but Annie and John didn't make it. They were killed instantly. Seems that they were hit by a drunk driver after picking up their son at the babysitters.' Jesse was speechless at the news. After a minute he managed to get out a few more words._

"_How's Bo? Did he survive?"_

'_Yes he was lucky to have survived. He came away from the crash with only minor cuts and bruises and a broken arm. Other then that he's doing fine. We are going to keep him over night to make sure nothing else happens. If he checks out fine you can come pick him tomorrow. I will call you tomorrow to let you know when you can come get him.' _

"_Thank you Dr. Petticord."_

'_I'm extremely sorry for your loss Jesse. If there is anything me and the misses can do for you and your family please don't hesitate to ask.'_

"_Okay. Thanks for the news. I'll see ya tomorrow then."_

'_Ok Jesse. I only wish I could've given you better news.'_

"_That's okay. Take care."_

'_Thanks Jesse. You too. Bye.'_

"_Bye." Jesse hung the phone back up. He walked over to the couch and sat down heavily in it. Martha had been woken up by Jesse's conversation. She walked out of the room and saw her husband sitting in his chair. Because of the dim light in the room she couldn't see how pale his face was. She sat next to him on the arm of the chair and put her arm around his shoulders. _

"_Jesse dear what's the matter? Who was that on the phone?" Jesse looked at his wife with tear filled eyes. _

"_John and Annie… they were in a accident this morning. They, they didn't survive. We have to go to the hospital tomorrow and pick up little Bo."_

"_Oh no that's terrible. Is Bo alright?"_

"_He just has a few cuts and bruises and a broken arm but other then that he seems to be doing okay. They are keeping him over night to make sure nothing else is wrong with him. They will call us when he's ready to leave." Martha couldn't think of anything to say. Her and Annie were real close friends. She couldn't believe that her and John were gone._

"_C'mon Martha dear. We best be getting to bed so that we are awake tomorrow when we go get little Bo. We'll tell Luke and Daisy tomorrow when they get up." Jesse stood up and took his wives hands and lead her down the hall to their room. Neither one got much more sleep afterwards. _

_The next day Jesse was up before anyone else. He had been wishing that last night was just a dream. About an hour after he got up he got another phone call._

"_Hello Jesse Duke here."_

'_r. Duke. This Dr. Petticord again. I'm just calling you to let you know _

_that you can come get Beauregard. He has not shown any signs of _

_permanent injuries or other serious problems. You will need to sign some papers when you get here.'_

"_Thank you doc. I'll be there in a little while to get him." With that they said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. Jesse walked down the hall to his and Martha's room. _

"_Martha dear. I'm going to go get Bo. I'll be back in a little while."_

"_Ok dear. I'll get breakfast on then and if you don't mind I'll let the kids know that Bo is coming here." _

"_Okay dear. I'll be back in a little while."_

_With that Jesse walked out the door and over to his old moonshine car, Black Tilly. He got in and started the car up and drove to hospital to get the only thing that he had left of his brother. His only child, Bo.

* * *

_

Jesse pulled back out of the memory once he got back to the farm. He didn't know how he was going to explain to Daisy and Jess. He got out of the truck and helped Yeller out of the truck. They both walked up the steps and in the house about to give his nieces the bad news.

* * *

**me: well thats the end of chapter 5!**

**Bo: man that was sad. you made me look like a little kid**

**me: oh you'll get over it**

**Luke: well 'til next chapter! **

**all(Bo, me, Luke): SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Yeller: WOOF!**


	6. bad news

**ok here's the next chapter. Bo's alive, but not doing to well. he also gets some devestating news. ya'll stick around to hear the news. please R&R! if i get enough reviews i'll update sooner then before. enjoy! **

* * *

Luke waited in the waiting room with word on Bo's condition. He called the farm to make sure Jesse and Yeller had gotten there ok. Jesse said that he and the girls would be there as soon as they got Yeller taken care of. Luke had been waiting for about an hour, when Jesse and the girls arrived. 

Jess ran over to Luke and buried her head into his chest and started crying uncontrollably. Luke put his arms around his cousin in an attempt to comfort her. Daisy was standing beside Jesse silently crying. Not even five minutes after Jesse and his nieces got to the hospital, a doctor who looked to be in his mid to late forties came out.

"Mr. Duke?"

"That's me. How's my nephew?" Jesse said.

"Well I got some good news and some bad news. Which would you like to have first?"

"Let's have the good news first." Jesse said.

"Alright. Well the good news is there was no internal injuries and no brain damage done, considering the fact that he was thrown out in the process of the car rolling and having been pinned under the car. I am surprised that he is awake and fully aware f what is going on. I have never seen anything like it before. Normally when a person is thrown from a car and pinned under it, there is some kind of internal injury and they are normally in a coma afterwards. He was very fortunate to have come away from that accident alive. And without any internal injuries."

"What's the bad news?" Jesse asked becoming worried.

"Well the bad news is…" The doctor began. "Maybe you should come back to my office and I can show you. In the mean time the rest of your family can go see Beauregard he is in room 113. He should be awake, but he will be groggy from the pain medications that we have him on right now."

"Thank you Doctor…" Jesse began but stopped realizing he didn't know the doctors name.

"Oh I'm sorry about that my name is Doctor Alan Smith. Now if you will follow me Mr. Duke I will show you what I am most concerned about with Beauregard." Doctor Smith said. Jesse nodded and followed the doctor to his office. Luke, Jess, and Daisy looked at each other and started down the hall towards Bo's room.

Jesse followed the doctor into a medium sized office. The walls were bare except for a X-ray viewer (not sure if thats right.)on the wall opposite the door.

"Mr. Duke, the reason I wanted you to come into my office is because I have some bad news about Beauregard."

"Please just call me Jesse. Now what's wrong with my nephew that you had to bring me in here for?"

"Well we took some x-rays of Beauregard's spine to make sure there was no spinal damage. Well when the x-rays were developed I noticed that there was some damage done to his spinal cord." Jesse's face went pale when he heard the news. The doctor put up two X-ray pictures and showed Jesse a dark zig-zagging line ona coupleof Bo's veratbrea.

"It appears that when the car landed on your nephew, that it severly fractured his spine. From what the X-rays show us, it appears that a small piece of bone damaged his spinal cord. I'm afraid that it doesn't look good. He may never walk again. I have only seen and heard of one pateint who regained the ability to walk again after an injury like this."

"What are the chances of him possibly regaining the ability to walk?"

"Well the chance of him ever walking again is only one percent."

"Does Bo know yet?" Jesse asked, his voice so full of worry that he almost choked on his words.

"No he doesn't know yet. We thought it would be best if you were the one who told him. We will keep him for a whileto see if there is any more problems that haven't been found yet. And we will also do a few tests to judge the extent of his injuries. But from what I've seen so far, he more then likely will never walk again." Doctor Smith said to Jesse. Jesse looked at the doctor the sadness visible inJesse's features. He couldn't think of anything to say to the doctor other than to thank him for the news even though it wasn't good.

"Th-thank you for the news."

"I only wish it could've been better. Only time will tell if he will be able to walk again. Like I said I only wish I could've been able to give you better news." Jesse and Doctor Smith walked out of the office and shook hands.

"His room is down the hall on the right. It's right across from the nurse's desk. The room number is 113." Jesse nodded at the directions and shook the doctor's hand once again before they went in separate directions. Jesse found Bo's room without any problems. Jesse stood right outside the door trying to figure out the easiest way to tell his nephew what Doctor Smith had told him only minutes before.

He knew that the news would break his youngest nephew's heart. Jesse opened the door to the room and saw Luke sitting in a chair next to Bo's bed talking to him. Daisy and Jess were standing at the foot of the bed. Jesse could clearly see the troubled look in Bo's eyes. Jesse walked in and stood on the other side of the bed.

"Hey how ya doin' kiddo?" Jesse asked trying not to cry in front of his family.

"Uncle Jesse? What did the doctor want to talk to you about?" Luke asked. Jesse looked at his nephews for a minute still unable to think of what to say. His thoughts were interruptedwhen he heardBo speak up.

"Uncle Jesse. Please tell me what the doctor said to you. Luke told me that he wanted to talk to you about me. Please tell me the truth about what he said." Bo asked almost begging. Jesse looked at Bo not sure where to start.

"Well… he told me that, well um…." Jesse started to say but just couldn't find it in his heart to tell his young nephew.

"Uncle Jesse if you can't come to tell me, thenif Luke don't mind you can tell him and then he can tell me."

"I don't mind Uncle Jesse." Luke said. Jesse looked at his nephews and nodded. He motioned for Luke to follow him outside of the room. Once Luke and Jesse were outside of Bo's room, Jesse began to tell Luke exactly what the doctor had told him about Bo. Luke couldn't believe that his baby cousin could possibly be paralyzed. Luke looked at Jesse with disbelief in his eyes. Luke knew that it was going to be hard to tell Bo what Jesse just told him. They were just about to go back into the room, when Daisy came out. She had a worried look on her face.

"Daisy what's the matter?" Jesse asked his niece.

"Uncle Jesse, its Bo. He, he says that he can't move his legs. He wanted me to come out here and tell you."

"That's exactly what we was getting ready to tell him." Jesse said. Daisy looked at her uncle and cousin confused at what Jesse meant by what he had said. Jesse saw the confused look in Daisy's features.

"C'mon. We'll explain everything in the room." Jesse said as he motioned for his niece and nephew to head back into the room. Luke walked over towards Bo's hospital bed and sat down on the chair that was next to the bed. Jesse stood in the doorway with Jess next to him, while Daisy stood on the other side of the hospital bed. There was a long silence that was broken by Bo.

"Uncle Jesse, why can't I feel my legs?" Bo asked in a frightened voice. Jesse looked at his youngest nephew and then to Luke. Luke knew that was his queue. Luke took a deep breath and slowly released it. He cleared his throat and then looked at Bo. Bo layed on the hospital bed patiently waiting for Luke to tell him what he knew Jesse told him.

"Well," Luke began. "The doctor said that you had some damage done to your spinal cord from when the General was on you." Bo looked at Luke not wanting to believe what he was being told. "The doctor said that you may not be able to walk again." Luke finished. It had been hard for the older Duke boy to tell his youngest cousin the devastating news. Bo just stared at Luke not wanting to believe what he had just been told. No one said anything for the rest of the day.

Soon visiting hours were over and the Dukes had to be leaving soon. Luke had volunteered to stay with Bo all night to keep him company. Luke sat awake long after midnight. Bo hadn't gone to sleep either and just layed there on the hospital bed staring at the ceiling. Luke finally broke the silence.

"Hey Bo, just think when you get outta here, there's gonna be someone at home who will be very excited to see you." Luke said hoping to get a response. He was surprised when he did.

"How is he? How's Yeller?" Bo asked looking over at his dark haired cousin. Luke looked at Bo for a minute before he answered.

"He's doin' good. He just had a busted leg and a lot of cuts. But other then that he's doing fine."

"That's good. I'm sure glad he's alright."

"Ya know cousin, if'n it wasn't fer that dog, you'd probably be down in that ditch still. Who only knows how long you could've been there until someone found you."

"Ya I owe Yeller a lot. He saved my life. When the darkness was trying to over take my mind, he kept me awake. I owe him more then I could ever give him."

"You already gave him the best thing there is."

"What's that?"

"A home and a friend. If that dog didn't care about you, he wouldn't've come back to the farm to get us. And God only knows when we would've found you." Bo thought what Luke said over in his mind. He was glad to have a family that cared so much for him, and a cousin, who in his mind was more like a brother to him, and the yeller dog who if it wasn't for Yeller, he might not be alive. He was thankful for having such a great family and while he was thinking about all the wonderful things he had, he fell into a deep sleep. Luke noticed that Bo had fallen asleep.

He decided that he had better get some sleep as well. Luke turned in the chair he was sitting in and tried his best to get comfortable. After what seemed like several hours, but had actually only been a few minutes Luke found spot that was comfortable enough to fall asleep in. Within minutes he too was asleep.

* * *

**poor Bo! will he ever be able to walk again? stay tuned and you'll find out! sorry if none of that doctor stuff is accurate i dont know much about that stuff. well anyways hope you enjoyed it and please R&R! **


	7. Luke gets mad

**well heres chapter 7! hope ya'll like it! please R&R! enjoy!**

* * *

Several weeks had passed since the accident. Bo was finally going to be going home at the end of the week, the fracture in Bo's spine had healed and Yeller's leg had healed as well. Both Bo and Yeller had been in a deep depression since the accident, neither one doing much of anything. 

Bo couldn't really do much anyway in the hospital other then go around the hospital in his wheel chair, which he didn't do much of. He spent most of the time sitting by the window looking out at the people walking down the side walk and driving down the road. Bo hadn't been expecting any company that day and was surprised to see Luke come in the door.

"Well howdy cousin. Didn't expect to see ya sitting in the corner. Thought you would be trying to sweet talk that pretty nurse of yers. I know I would be." Luke said jokenly as he sat a bag on the small table in the room. Bo looked at it with no apparent interest and just turned to look back out the window. Luke noticed the uninterested look in his cousin's eyes.

Normally Bo would be the one so eager to find out what was in a bag or box or something like that. It pained Luke deeply to see his youngest cousin in so much pain. Luke started to pull the contents of the bag and sit them on the table. Luke had brought with him some get well cards that had been given to Jesse while he was in town earlier that day, two cans of pop, diet Coke and Sprite, a couple of Daisy's homemade chicken sandwiches, and a deck of playing cards.

"Hey Bo, we thought that you would like a homemade sandwich. Daisy made her famous chicken sandwiches for lunch and I thought you would like that better then hospital food again. Bo didn't even bother to look over at Luke as he was talking. Luke noticed that Bo wasn't paying attention to him. He walked over and sat down on the bed that was beside Bo. Luke put his hand on Bo's shoulder. Bo didn't even acknowledge Luke's presence.

"C'mon cousin, tell me what's buggin' ya. Maybe I can help ya."

"You wouldn't be able to help me. There's nothing you or anyone can do." Bo said not even looking at Luke. He wheeled out of the room, stopping just long enough to grab the sandwich and can of pop that Luke had brought. Luke sat on the bed looking out the door. He wished that he could find some way to help Bo out, but he just couldn't think of what to do. Luke sat on the bed waiting for Bo to come back.

Bo was on the first floor watching the news on the television that was in the furthest corner of the waiting room he was in. He sat there slowly eating his sandwich and drinking his can of pop not really listening to the news caster giving the latest breaking story.

After a while Bo decided to head back to his room. As he was heading to the elevator, he saw an all too familiar sight coming down the hall towards him. A short fat man in a white suit and a taller man in a sheriff's uniform came walking down the hallway jabbering something that Bo couldn't hear.

Bo made it to the elevator and was pushing the button almost hard enough to break it. Boss Hogg and Rosco made their way around the corner and spotted Bo. They were surprised to see him at the hospital, let alone even more surprised to see him in a wheel chair.

They hadn't heard about the accident so they had no idea why he was there. The first thought that hit Boss' mind was that Bo was pretending to be a patient and was attempting to steal all the records of patients in the hospital for reasons he didn't know.

"What in blazes are you doing here Bo Duke?" Boss said in a firm voice. "And what are you doing with that wheel chair? You stole that from an unsuspecting patient didn't you. Rosco arrest that Duke." Boss ordered the sheriff.

"Yes sir! Alright Bo Duke, get up out of that there wheel chair." Rosco ordered the blond Duke.

"Rosco as much as I want to get up, I can't." Bo said getting very agitated.

"Oh piddly. You are probably up to your old Duke tricks. Now you got 'til the count of three to get up or I'll pull you up. One…"

"Rosco I'm telling you I can't get up. Otherwise I wouldn't be in this dang chair."

"Two…"

"Rosco, what am I goin' to have do in order for you to believe me?"

"Three. You were warned Bo Duke." Rosco said as he grabbed a hold of Bo's arms and pulled him out of the wheel chair. Both Rosco and Bo fell to the floor. Rosco pushed Bo off of him and sat up quickly.

"ROSCO! I ain't paying you to sit down on the job. Not get up and arrest that Duke!" Boss yelled. Just as Rosco was standing up, Luke came out of the elevator. The first thing he saw when he stepped out was Rosco and Boss standing next to the elevator. He then noticed Bo laying on the floor. Luke looked back up at Rosco and Boss, his temper starting to flare.

"What's the big idea? Are you trying to hurt his back again?" Luke said in a firm tone. His attention was taken from the sheriff and commissioner and put on his younger cousin laying on the floor.

"Ya know Luke, as much as I love to be on the floor, will you kindly help me up?" Bo said in an agitated tone.

"Sorry Bo. Here put your arm around my neck and I'll help you up." Luke said as he bent down to help his cousin. Once Bo was back in his wheel chair, Luke turned his attention back on Boss and Rosco. He looked at them with an anger filled glare.

"What on earth are you trying to do? He's already been in this dang hospital long enough." Luke said to the confused commissioner and the equally confused sheriff. Luke saw the confused look on their faces and figured it would be no use to tell them.

He turned around and faced Bo who was enjoying every minute of his cousin chewing out Boss and Rosco. Luke motioned for Bo to head back up to his room and wait for him. Bo started wheeling himself towards the elevator. Once the doors closed and once Luke was positive Bo was going back to his room, he returned his attention back towards the sheriff and commissioner.

"I don't know what you think you were going to do, but you can't arrest him. He's done nothin' wrong. In fact he's been in the hospital for the past three and a half months. So if you was planning on arresting him for something he was supposed to have done, think again, cause he's as innocent as a new born baby." Luke said. Rosco and Boss looked at each other, neither one knowing what to say.

Luke turned around and waited for the elevator. Once it was at the floor Luke was on, he got onto the elevator and waited for the doors to close. After Luke was gone, Boss and Rosco stood there dumbfounded. Neither one knew what to say. Finally Boss got an idea.

"Rosco, I want you to go see if what that Duke boy said is true or not."

"What do you mean Boss?"

"What I mean dipstick is I want you to go to the front desk and see if Bo Duke has been here as long as Luke said. Now get!" Boss ordered. Rosco went to do as he was told. He walked away mumbling something under his breath.

Meanwhile back on the third floor, Bo was in his room laying on his bed when Luke came in. Both boys looked at each other not saying anything. Luke was the first to break the silence.

"I talked to the doctor. He said that you will be able to go home tomorrow afternoon. I called Uncle Jesse and let him know. He said that he'll make his famous crawdad bisque for you." Luke said to try to cheer up his cousin. Bo didn't even seem to hear. He was sure Luke would chew him out for letting Boss and Rosco see him. He was surprised when Luke sat down at the small table and started playing solitaire.

Bo watched Luke play three games of solitaire, winning all three. Luke had always been a very good solitaire player. He hardly ever lost a game. Bo kept watching Luke play until he started to fall asleep. Luke noticed Bo had fallen asleep and went over and covered him up with the blanket that Jesse, Jess, and Daisy had brought him the second week he had been at the hospital. Luke decided to play one more game before he went back to the farm.

Back at the farm, Jesse was finishing up the ramp that he knew Bo would need to get in and out of the house on his own. Daisy was inside fixing dinner and getting everything ready for when Bo gets home he will be able to move around the house easily. Jesse had just nailed down the last board, when Luke came pulling up the drive. Jesse was putting the hammer and nails away, when Luke came in the barn. Jesse looked at his nephew waiting for the news on how Bo was today.

"Hey Uncle Jesse." Luke greeted his uncle. The old man nodded his head in greeting.

"How was Bo today? Any change in his attitude?"

"Not much. He did say a little though."

"Oh, what did he say?"

"Nothing big. Boss and Rosco saw him. I guess they tried to arrest him for "stealing a wheel chair" from the hospital." Luke said. Jesse looked at Luke not wanting to believe what Luke just said.

"That little fat meadow muffin tried to have Bo arrested for using something that he needs? I should go down to his office and give him a piece of my mind." Jesse said angry at Boss for trying to arrest Bo. Just then Daisy came outside.

"Uncle Jesse, Luke dinners ready."

"Okay Daisy. How's Yeller doin'?" Luke asked.

"Not too good. He's still not eating and he still won't do anything. He sure misses Bo." Daisy said worried about the yellow dog. Yeller had been sleeping on Bo's bed ever since Bo went to the hospital. He hardly ever left his bed except to eat or go to do his business. It seemed like that no matter how much anyone tried, Yeller just wouldn't do anything. Jess had been trying to get Yeller to eat the whole time Bo was in the hospital.

She and Daisy hadn't been able to visit Bo as much as Jesse and Luke because of their job at the Boars Nest. Luke had been thinking about anything at all to make Bo and Yeller happy again. He had been thinking all day and that thinking finally paid off. He had an idea.

He decided to tell Jesse and Daisy about it after dinner. The three Dukes went inside and sat down at the table. Jesse said grace and soon the Dukes started eating. Dinner was still quiet that night like it had been since the accident. After dinner, Luke decided that he should tell Jesse, Jess, and Daisy about his plan.

"Uncle Jesse, Jess, Daisy. I think I might have figured out a way to make both Bo and Yeller happy again."

"How do you plan to do that?" Daisy asked.

"Well I was thinking that when I go get Bo tomorrow, what if I take Yeller with me. Then that way they can see each other sooner. Maybe then they will both stop being so depressed."

"That's just crazy enough to work. Lukey that's a great idea." Jess said calling Luke by the nickname she gave him when she moved in with the Dukes. Jesse and Daisy agreed with Luke and then finished cleaning up the dinner table. As soon as that was done, the four Dukes went to bed so that thy would be wide awake when Bo came home tomorrow.

* * *

**well thats the end of chapter 7! took me forever to write. well anyawys hope you enjoyed it! please R&R! **


	8. Bo comes home and an old friend visits

**well heres chapter 8! its a little longer then the rest. hope ya'll like it please R&R!**

* * *

The next day, Luke was up bright and early. He was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for the coffee to get done. Luke had been so deep in his thoughts about what he could take Bo and Yeller out to do once Bo got home, that he didn't even hear Jesse come out of his room. 

"Mornin' Luke." Jesse greeted. Luke jumped at the sudden unexpected greeting.

"Oh mornin' Uncle Jesse. I didn't hear you come in."

"Well when you have years of practice of walking quietly, well it pays off in the end."

"What do you mean Uncle Jesse?"

"You'll find out someday when you got a family of yer own." Jesse said as h got up to get himself a cup of coffee. Luke looked at his uncle still not understanding what he had said. Jesse sat back down at the table next to his nephew.

"So when are you going after Bo?"

"His doctor said that he'll call when Bo can come home. He said it would probably be sometime this afternoon." Luke told his uncle. Jesse nodded his head and took a sip of his coffee. Jesse got up and started to get breakfast on. Luke got up and went outside to get started on the chores. Jess and Daisy got up just as Luke was coming in from outside. The four Dukes sat down at the table to eat breakfast.

Jesse said grace and they started eating. After breakfast Daisy and Jess cleaned off the table, while Luke went into his and Bo's bedroom. Jesse had gone into town to get some more feed for the animals. Luke had sat down on Bo's bed next to Yeller, who raised his head just high enough to lay it on Luke's leg. Luke pet the dog's shaggy head and Yeller slowly wagged his tail.

"Guess what. Bo's coming home today. I'm real proud of ya Yeller. If it wasn't for you Bo probably wouldn't be here." Luke said to the deeply depressed dog. Yeller started to whine for some unknown reason. Luke thought that it was probably because he missed Bo so bad. While Luke was petting Yeller, Jess called from the living room.

"Luke! Phone!"

"Coming! I'll be right back Yeller." Luke said as he got up and headed out the door. Once Luke reached the phone, Jess handed it to him. He put the receiver up to his ear.

"Hello, Luke Duke here."

"_Mr. Duke. It's me Dr. Smith. I was just calling to let you know that Beauregard is ready to be discharged. You will need to sign some papers when you get here."_

"Okay. That's great. Oh Dr. Smith?"

"_Yes?"_

"I know that you don't normally allow animals of any kind other then service animals in the hospital, but I have a dog here who is deeply depressed. He's been that way ever since Bo was taken to the hospital. He's a really well behaved dog and it would not only make him happy, but it will also make Bo happy as well."

"_Well your right that I don't normally allow non service animals in the hospital, but if it will help Bo out sooner then I'll allow it this one time. But only because it may help Bo to come out of his depression. Alright but he must be kept on a leash the whole time."_

"Thank you Dr. Smith. I know Bo will be happy to see him. Thank you again and I'll see you in a few minutes then."

"_Alright. Keep it 'tween the ditches. See you in a little bit then." _Luke hung up the phone and went to get himself and Yeller ready. He went into his room and got ready to go and got Yeller's leash and started to head out to the pickup. Luke noticed that Yeller didn't budge. He decided that the only way he was going to get the dog to the truck would be to have to carry him out there. Luke bent down to pick up Yeller.

"Boy you sure are heavy. What have you been eating? Bricks?" Luke joked as he made his way out to the truck with yeller in his arms. Once they were in the truck, they started towards Tri-County Emergency to pick up Bo.

Meanwhile back in town, Boss and Rosco were trying to come up with a way to get the Duke farm once and for all. Boss had been sitting at his desk in his bank office thinking, when an all too familiar face came in. Boss was so caught up in thinking that he never noticed his visitor.

"Hogg! I want my money now!" the stranger said in tone that scared Rosco and caused Boss to jump. Boss looked at the man standing in front of him with an angry expression.

"Why Gene. I didn't expect to see you here so soon."

"I want my money now Hogg. I've been doing like you told me for the past three and a half months. I even took care of that Duke boy and his mutt like you wanted. Now I want my money now or things are gonna get ugly." Gene threatened. Boss looked at the dark haired man with glasses with a very frightened expression.

"I-I got one ore job for you Gene. You didn't take care of the other Dukes and the one you were supposed to take care of is at the hospital. He is going to be coming home today. I had my sheriff run a check on his information yesterday and it said that he was supposed to released later today. I want you to take care of those two first then go take care of the other two. You shouldn't have any problems with the duke boys since one of them is in a wheel chair." Boss said with an evil grin on his face.

Later at the hospital, Luke was waiting in Bo' room filling out Bo's release forms waiting for Bo and the doctor to come back. Yeller was sitting on the floor next to Luke waiting for Bo to come back. The doctor had taken Bo to do a couple more tests to make sure there wouldn't be anymore problems. Yeller had really improved when he saw Bo. Bo too had come out of his depression when he saw Yeller. Luke was glad that his baby cousin and Yeller were no longer depressed like they were.

Luke had just finished the filling out the last form when Bo came in the room followed by a nurse. Luke could tell that Bo had tried sweet talking her, but with no luck. When Bo came back into the room, yeller jumped up onto Bo's lap. Bo started laughing like a little kid. Luke and the nurse couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Once they left the hospital, Luke decided to take Bo and Yeller out to some place they would like to go.

"So any place you two want to go?" Luke asked. Bo looked at Yeller and Yeller looked at Bo. They seemed to know what the other was thinking.

"How about some ice cream? I know Yeller has probably missed that. I know I have." Bo said. Then as if Yeller had understood Bo, he barked in what seemed like agreement. Luke couldn't help but chuckle.

"Okay I guess its ice cream then. Hold on." Luke turned the wheel hard to the left and caused the old pickup to do a 180. Once they got into town, Luke found the closest spot to the ice cream shop. Luke got out and got Bo's wheel chair out of the bed of the pickup. Luke brought it around to the passenger's side and helped Bo out of the truck. Yeller got out right after Bo.

"Okay Yeller, you best be good or I won't get you any ice cream." Yeller seemed to understand and calmed down. Bo put his leash on and started to wheel himself inside the ice cream shop with Yeller at his side. Luke was close behind them trying to decide what flavor he wanted. After they had got their ice cream, Bo, Luke, and Yeller went outside to enjoy their ice cream in the bright sunshine.

"Boy this sure is good." Luke said. Bo and Yeller agreed, it had been awhile since they had any good food. After they were done, Luke decided to take Bo and Yeller one more place. He wanted to keep it secret from Bo so that he could surprise him. Bo noticed that they weren't heading back to the farm.

"Hey Luke, where are we goin'?"

"You'll know when we get there. So just relax and enjoy the nice weather."

"Okay if you say so." Bo just turned his head to looking back out the window. Yeller had fallen asleep on Bo's lap and Bo began to feel himself growing drowsy as well. Luke noticed that Bo had fallen asleep and decided to let him sleep until they got to where Luke was taking them.

He only hoped Boss and Rosco weren't there. Once Luke pulled into the parking lot of the popular country bar, the Boars Nest, Luke parked as close to the door as he could. Luke reached over and gently shook Bo's shoulder. Bo mumbled something Luke couldn't understand. Luke shook his cousin's shoulder a little harder. Bo just mumbled again and knocked Luke's hand away. Luke leaned over and acted like he was going to whisper something in Bo's ear. But instead of a whisper, Luke yelled.

"BO GET YER BUTT UP!" Bo woke up fast after that. He sat there rubbing his ear trying to get rid of the ringing sound in it.

"Luke what in the world are you trying to do? Make me deaf?"

"No but you wouldn't wake up the easy way. It was that or me dump some cold water on ya."

"Cute Luke, real cute." Luke just laughed at his cousin's remark.

"Say what are we doing here at the Boars Nest?"

"Well I decided to get you a beer. It's on me this time." Bo gave Luke a strange non believing look.

"Ok what's the catch? You've never insisted on paying for everything. You usually have lost a bet or something when you do."

"Well I just thought that since you was in the hospital and all and that you haven't had a good beer in like three months or so, well I just thought I'd be nice."

"Okay then." Bo said slowly, still not believing Luke.

"Well what're we waiting for? Let's go." Luke said.

"I'd love to go on in, but unfortunately I have to wait on you. Remember?" Bo said sarcastically. Luke gave Bo a mock evil look and punched Bo in the arm.

"Ow! That hurt. I still got feeling in my arms remember?" Luke didn't say anything as he got out of the truck and got Bo's wheel chair. Luke helped Bo get out of the truck and into the chair. Bo was really nervous about going inside. No one other then his family and Boss and Rosco had seen him since the accident. Once Bo moved out of the way, Yeller jumped out of the truck.

He trotted over to where Bo was waiting. He sat on the ground next to Bo and stared back at Luke for a minute. Luke noticed that Bo and Yeller were waiting on him. Luke noticed Yeller's leash on the floor of the truck and grabbed it before closing the door. Luke jogged over to his waiting cousin and dog. Luke handed Bo the leash that he had gotten out of the truck.

"Here I think you might need this. If Boss is in here, you'll need it."

"Thanks Luke." Bo said as he took the leash from Luke. He fastened the hook on the clip on Yeller's collar. Luke walked ahead of Bo and opened the door for him. Yeller walked along side Bo as he wheeled himself inside the bar. The bar was crowded and noisy. Luke looked around for Daisy and Jess. Bo was the first to spot them.

"Hey there they are." Bo said referring to the long haired brunette and the equally long haired blonde standing next to each other behind the main bar.

'_Hey sis. How ya doin'?' _Bo thought to his sister. He hadn't used his ability to speak to his sister through their minds since before he found Yeller. Jess jumped when she heard her brother's voice in her head. She turned to look towards the front door of the bar.

She was surprised to see her brother so happy. She started walking over to Bo and Luke, when she noticed the reason why Bo was so happy and not depressed anymore. Sitting on the floor next to Bo was Yeller. He was wagging his tail happily when he caught sight of Jess. Daisy had been talking to another employee and hadn't noticed Jess walk off. She turned around to say something Jess and noticed she was gone.

Daisy scanned the room thinking that she had gotten another costumer. She was surprised when she saw who Jess was waiting on. She rushed over as fast as she could in the crowded building. The very first thing Daisy did was give Bo a big hug.

Bo who had been so busy talking to his sister, that he didn't even see Daisy walk over. Luke and Jess both started laughing when Bo gave out a startled cry. Daisy let go of Bo thinking that she had hurt him some how. When she realized that he was okay, she hit Bo in the back of the head.

"Ow! What in the world was that for?" Bo yelled in mock anger.

"That Bo Duke was for scaring the crap out of me. I thought I hurt you or something."

"Well technically you did when you hit me in the head. That hurt."

"Well that don't matter none. Ya never use your head anyways." Daisy joked.

"Cute. I outta make Yeller kiss ya 'til yer all wet." Bo said sarcastically.

"You wouldn't dare." Daisy warned. Bo gave her a try me look that told Daisy to drop the subject. All four Dukes were completely surprised that no one noticed Bo in a wheel chair. They acted like he's been in one all his life.

"Boy I'm surprised no one's noticed you Bo. You'd think that they either can't see ya, or you've been in a wheel chair all yer life." Jess said pointing out the obvious.

"What a way to point out the obvious there sis."

"Why thank you dear brother."

"Cute Jess real cute." Bo said giving Jess a half smile. The group of Dukes sat around talking until late into the afternoon. Daisy and Jess had to leave Bo and Luke's table to go wait on other costumers. What everyone in Hazzard called 'Happy Hour at the Boars Nest' had officially started.

A strange man that no one had seen in Hazzard before came in and sat at a table not to far from the Dukes. He had a dark trench coat on, dark sunglasses, a strange looking hat, and gloves. Bo noticed that the man kept staring at him. Luke noticed that Bo kept looking over at someone, but he couldn't figure out who it was.

"Hey Bo who ya looking at?" Luke asked. Yeller looked up at Bo and then as if he knew who Bo was looking at, he turned his head to look at the man Bo was looking at. Yeller started to growl real low. Luke looked down at the yeller dog sitting on the floor next to Bo. The man that Bo and Yeller kept watching got up and started over towards them. Bo, Luke, and Yeller started to get a bad feeling. The man pulled up a chair and sat right next Bo on his left side since Yeller was on his right.

"What can we do for ya stranger?" Luke asked the suspicious man. The man reached into one of the many pockets on his coat and pulled out a piece of paper that had writing on it. He handed it to Luke who hesitated for a moment before cautiously taking the paper. Luke read what was on the paper.

The man held up a finger to his lips motioning Bo and Luke not to say anything. The man then motioned for the Duke boys to follow him outside so they could talk. Bo and Luke nodded in agreement. They followed the man outside to a spot where no one could hear them. Once they got to a good enough spot, the man took off his hat and sunglasses reveling an older looking man with dark hair and a few wrinkles. Bo and Luke recognized the man instantly.

"Why if it ain't Johnny Cash. We ain't seen you in years. How are ya?" Luke asked excited to see an old friend.

"Why I'm just fine. Just passin' through the Tri-County area and thought I'd pay a visit to my old friend Jesse. So how's Ol' Jesse doin' these days?" Johnny said.

"He's doin' just fine. Been a little busy here for the past couple months. What with the hospital bills and all. Luckily for us we had a very good crop last year and we had enough money saved up to help cover those." Luke said.

"Hospital bills? What for?" Johnny asked. Luke looked towards Bo who was petting Yeller on the head not really listening to the conversation. Johnny noticed that Bo was in a wheel chair bit for what he couldn't guess.

"What happened?" Johnny asked Luke.

"Hows about we head back to the farm and we can talk there." Luke suggested. Johnny nodded his head in agreement.

"But one question. Why were you in disguise for?" Luke asked the older man.

"Well that's so as Old Boss Hogg don't notice me and try to do what they did last time. It still fumes me that that lil' fat mellow muffin tried to give me a ticket for driving one mil under the speed limit." Luke nodded understanding what the older man had said.

The three men headed back to their own vehicles. Luke helped Bo to get into the truck. Once the Duke boys were all set Luke waved his arm out the window letting Johnny know that they were ready to go. The Dukes and Johnny headed towards the Duke farm to explain to Johnny about Bo.

* * *

**well thats the end of chapter 8! boy who guess good ol' Johnny Cash would pay the dukes a visit. boy i sure would like to see ol' Jesse's face when he sees an old friend come for a visit. well please R&R! **


	9. another visitor and the fight

**Well here's chapter 9. ya'll enjoy and please R&R!**

* * *

When Bo, Luke, Yeller, and Johnny got back to the farm they were all surprised to see a blue sedan sitting in front of the house next to Dixie.

"Huh, I wonder who's here. It's not like Uncle Jesse to have company over and not tell us." Luke said. Bo looked out the windshield and saw the blue sedan that Luke was talking about.

"I dunno, but for some reason that car looks familiar." Bo said as Luke pulled in the drive.

"Yeah yer right. I think I've seen that car before but I can't remember where and when." Luke agreed. Luke parked the truck in its usual spot next to the General Lee and the barn. Johnny parked his blue two door Mustang behind the pickup. Luke got out to help Bo out of the truck. Once Bo was out of the truck he wheeled himself inside the house with Yeller close behind. Johnny looked at the yeller dog in amazement.

"Wow that sure is a loyal dog your cousin's got there."

"Yeah and he's smart as heck too. He saved Bo's life." Johnny looked at Luke as he started making his way to the house after his cousin. Johnny followed Luke inside. Luke and Johnny were greeted by several all too familiar faces. One was that of Jesse the other Daisy, and the last was a rather unexpected one. Standing behind Jesse talking to Bo and petting Yeller was none other then Waylon Jennings. Luke and Johnny were both surprised.

"Well what a surprise. I didn't think I'd be seeing you for a long time. How's everything goin' Waylon?" Luke asked trying to contain his excitement. The last time anyone had seen Waylon in town was when Boss Hogg was trying to get Waylon's mobile museum and then sell it back to him for ransom. But that had been almost two years ago.

"Well everythin' is fine. I heard about the accident that Bo was in and I just had to come and visit and see how everyone was doin'." Waylon said.

"Well if'n it isn't good ol' Johnny Cash. I ain't seen you in forever. So how's life been treatin' ya?"

"Well I've been pretty good Waylon. Just drivin' through town and decided to pay a visit. Not to mention I need the help of the Dukes." The Dukes all looked at each other confused.

"What kind of help do you need, Johnny?" Luke asked.

"Well ol' Boss Hogg is up to his old tricks again. And I was wondering if maybe you guys could help me that is if'n ya'll don't mind."

"Sure we would help ya. What kind of problem is that fat little meadow muffin givin' ya?" Bo asked. Jesse pointed a finger at his youngest nephew telling him to watch his mouth in front of the guests.

"Well Boss Hogg is tryin' to steal my latest album that hasn't been released yet and try to sell it on the black market. And I need someone who has experience in dealing with ol' Boss Hogg and his sheriff. And the first family I thought of was the Dukes. You guys are the best at setting that fat meadow muffin, as you called him, straight. Even though it's always temporary."

"Well shoot we can help ya there. Just tell us what we gotta do and we'll do it the best we can." Luke said.

"Yup. We'll try our best at not letting Boss get his hands on yer albums. Duke's honor." Bo agreed.

"Thank you all so much. I don't know how I can repay you for yer help." Johnny said, thankful the Dukes agreed to help him out.

"Don't mention it Johnny. 'Sides what are old friends for?" Jesse said. The conversation was cut off by the sound of growling. Everyone in the room turned their attention to Bo. Bo sat there looking at everyone, his face beet red.

"Ummm….What's for dinner?" Bo questioned jokenly. Everyone started laughing at the youngest Duke. Jesse excused himself to go fix something to eat. He decided to surprise everyone with something special. While Jesse was fixing dinner, Luke was showing Johnny and Waylon to the guest room. Bo was busy outside collecting eggs for the surprise that Jesse was fixing with Yeller in tow. Bo had suddenly remembered that he didn't see his sister anywhere.

"Hmmm… I wonder where Jess is. I haven't seen her yet." Bo said to Yeller. Yeller looked at Bo and then went back to doing whatever it was he was doing while Bo was getting the eggs. After he got the eggs, Bo and Yeller made their way inside. Jesse was inside waiting for the eggs when Bo and Yeller came back in.

"What kept ya Bo?" Jesse asked thinking Bo might've had some trouble getting the eggs.

"Huh? Oh nothin' I was just thinkin' is all."

"Oh, what about?"

"I just remembered that I didn't see Jess earlier is all and I was wondering where she was."

"Oh she's at work. Daisy had the day off. She should be getting back in about an hour."

"Okay. Is there anything else that you want me to do?" Bo asked his uncle.

"There is one thing you can do now."

"What's that?"

"You can go and rest for awhile. You still shouldn't be doin' much yet."

"Okay Uncle Jesse. C'mon Yeller. I'm sure Luke won't mind doin' my chores a little longer. See ya Uncle Jesse." Bo wheeled himself out of the kitchen and headed into the living room to see what everyone else was up to. Yeller was close behind Bo following him into the living room. Luke, Waylon, and Johnny were all talking about something that Bo could only guess on. Luke was the first one to notice Bo come in.

"Hey there Bo, what've you been up to?" Luke asked.

"Nothin' I just went out and collected some eggs for Uncle Jesse, then he told me to go rest for awhile, but I'm not tired."

"Well you don't gotta go to sleep. I think he meant not to do any work." Luke said.

"Yeah I guess yer right. I guess that means I don't gotta do my chores does it?" Bo said, a big grin appearing on his face. Luke looked at Bo and just rolled his eyes.

"Bo, you know yer gonna get fat not helping out and making everyone do yer work." Luke teased.

"Well it's not my fault. Blame that crazy driver that ran me an' Yeller off the road."

"What was that?" Luke asked not believing what Bo had said.

"I said to blame that crazy driver that ran me an' Yeller off the road."

"Why in the world didn't you tell anyone before?"

"I dunno. I just never thought much about it after it happened."

"Bo that was stupid. Whoever it was that ran you off the road may still be out there somewhere. You should've told someone."

"Geez, I'm sorry. You wouldn't think much about it either if you had been in my position."

"How do you know what I would've done. You ain't me. I know I would've told someone about it so that they could find the guy who did it and arrest them."

"Well you weren't told that you probably won't ever be able to walk again, now were you?" Bo asked Luke as a lone tear escaped his eye.

"Well at least I would've told someone about the person driving me off the road, instead of letting them go just so that they could do it again to someone else." Luke said nearly yelling at Bo.

"I don't have to stay here and listen to you lecture me about something like that. I'm outta here." Bo said as another tear made its way down the side of Bo's face. Bo turned around and wheeled himself out of the living room and out the front door. Yeller wanted to follow Bo, but he knew that Bo wanted to be alone. Yeller began to whine as Luke realized what he had done. He excused himself from the living room and ran outside as fast as he could. Johnny and Waylon looked at each other, not sure what to say.

* * *

**boy i sure would hate to be Luke right now. he probably feels lower then a snakes belly. ya'll stick around ya hear? please R&R!**


	10. You Can Talk?

**Here's chapter 10! Please R&R. There is a surprise at the end no one was probably expecting. If you want to know what it is, keep reading! Now on to the story!**

* * *

Luke rushed after Bo trying to get him to stop and listen.

"Bo! Bo, c'mon, you know I didn't mean what I said."

"Sure you didn't. That's why you yelled like that." Luke was surprised when Bo finally stopped. He ran over to his cousin as fast as he could.

"Luke if you didn't mean what you said, you wouldn't have said it. So why don't you just leave me alone, I don't want to be a bother to you, or anyone else."

"Bo…look I'm sorry. You know that I didn't mean what I said. Bo, you know I love you like a brother and I don't want to see you hurting."

"Luke, I just need some time alone okay?"

"Bo…" Bo wheeled away from Luke and headed for the barn. Once Bo was in the barn, he stopped next to a bail of hay. Using his arms, he lifted himself up and sat down on the hay. He sat there just looking at the ground and thinking.

Luke walked back into the house, still feeling as low as a snakes belly. Jesse saw the glum expression on his oldest nephews face and knew something was wrong. Since Jesse had been in the bathroom cleaning up some, he hadn't heard Bo and Luke arguing. He sat down next to Luke at the table.

"Okay Luke what's got you down in the dumps?"

"Uncle Jesse, its Bo. I'm worried about him."

"Oh why is that?"

"He just hasn't been himself lately and a little while ago he told why he had wrecked."

"Why did he?"

"He said that someone ran him off the road."

"Where is he now?"

"He's in the barn. He said that he didn't want to be a bother me or anyone else. Uncle Jesse, I'm worried about him."

"I'll go out and have a talk with him. I'll see if I can get him to tell me what's bugging him. I think it best if you come out to so that he don't think I'm just saying what I'm saying to make him feel better."

"Alright Uncle Jesse."

"So now where'd you say he went?"

"He went to the barn last I saw."

"Okay then. Let's go. Johnny, Waylon, we'll be back in a few minutes. Make yerselves at home. If'n ya'll need anything, me an' Luke will be out in the barn." Jesse said.

"Alright Jesse." Waylon said in response. Jesse and Luke walked out to the barn and were equally surprised to see Bo sitting on a bail of hay. Bo had been so lost in his own thoughts, that he didn't even hear his uncle and cousin come in. He didn't even notice Jesse sit down next to him on the hay. Jesse put an arm around Bo's shoulders, causing Bo to jump a little.

"Oh, hey Uncle Jesse."

"Hey there Bo. Wanna talk?" Jesse asked.

"No not really. Why?"

"Well I just thought that we could have a little family talk. Haven't had one in a long while."

"I don't really want to talk right now. Maybe some other time."

"Bo, Luke told me what you said to him about someone runnin' you off the road." Bo didn't say anything. He just looked at Luke with a glare that would scare a rabid Tasmanian devil. Luke flinched a little at the look his cousin gave him. Luke realized just how upset he had made Bo. Luke began to feel even lower then before. Without warning Bo lifted himself up off the hay bail and sat back down in his wheel chair. He wheeled himself out of the barn and went inside. Jesse just sat there not sure of what to say. Bo went into his and Luke's room and turned on the radio. He then managed to sit himself on his bed. A song came on the radio that he really liked and soon found himself singing along with the radio.

"Looking in your eyes I see a paradise. This world that I've found is too good to be true. Standing here beside you, want so much to give you. This love in my heart that I'm feeling for you." Daisy happened to be walking by the door when she heard someone singing. Never having heard either of her cousin's sing before, she wasn't sure who it was. She stopped by the door and listened.

"Let 'em say we're crazy, I don't care about that. Put your hand in my hand baby don't ever look back. Let the world around us just fall apart. Baby we can make it if we're heart to heart. And we can build this thing together, stand this stormy weather. Nothings gonna stop us now. And if this world runs out of lovers. We'll still have each other, nothings gonna stop us, nothings gonna stop us now."

"Wow which ever one it is singing, they sure have a good voice." Daisy said to herself as she continued listening until the song was over. She decided to see which one of her cousins it was that was singing. She quietly opened the door and peeked inside. She was surprised to that it was Bo who had been singing. Bo heard the door creak a little and looked up. He got a big surprise when he saw Daisy standing in the door. He quickly turned off the radio, his face turning red in the process. He knew that Daisy had heard him singing from the expression on his older cousin's face.

"Is it alright if I come in?"

"Uhhh…sure I guess you can. You live here after all."

"I just didn't want to interrupt you is all." Bo just sighed and nodded his head letting Daisy know that she could come in. Daisy took a seat next to Bo on his bed.

"You know you have a very nice voice."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I heard you singing. You should go into the professional singing career."

"I couldn't. Not while I'm like the way I am now."

"Well that never stopped anyone in the same boat as you from going after what they want to do."

"Yeah I know, but the thing I've always wanted to do requires you to use your legs and feet as you can clearly see I can't."

"Oh yeah I forgot that you and Luke always wanted to be on the NASCAR circuit." Daisy noticed that Bo's expression seemed to change from the friendly expression he had only a minute ago, to a depressed look at the mention of Luke's name.

"Did you and Luke have some kind of a fight?"

"No. What makes you say that?"

"Well when I mentioned his name, you looked like you got pretty upset."

"It's nothing."

"Oh wanna talk about it?" Bo was surprised when Daisy asked him if he wanted to talk about his problem. She had only done that when Luke was in the Marines, but that had been almost three years ago.

"Uhhh, if I tell you, you gotta promise me that you won't tell Luke or Uncle Jesse."

"Okay I promise. Now what's bugging you?"

"Well, it's a little bit of Luke and a little bit of why I'm like this now."

"Oh what did Luke do, and why does it have anything to do with… well you know what I mean."

"What I mean is that Luke he kinda yelled at me earlier and I got upset."

"Why'd he yell at you for?"

"Well he got mad when I mentioned something."

"What did you mention?"

"Well I mentioned something about the day of the accident. It was kinda about how it happened. He got mad when I mentioned it just then instead of telling him or anyone else before hand. It just kinda slipped my mind."

"Well that's no reason to have yelled at you. It wasn't your fault. It was that crazy driver that ran you and Yeller off the road. I know I would've probably let it slip my mind if I was you."

"Yeah I know, but still…"

"Don't worry about it Bo. Luke's just worried about you too. I'm sure that he didn't mean what he said. You want me to go get him so you two can talk it over?"

"No that's okay Daisy. I just want some time alone if you don't mind. I'll talk to him later."

"Okay Bo. Don't hold it off too long, otherwise it could just get worse. I'll see ya later then."

"Okay Daisy. See ya later." Daisy walked out of the room, closing the door behind herself. Daisy walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Waylon and Johnny.

"So how is he?" Waylon asked concerned for the youngest Duke.

"He's okay. He's real upset with Luke though. Ya can't really blame him though." Daisy said.

"Yeah, Luke did tear into him pretty hard. Can't help but feel bad for the poor boy. I hope he can walk again one day soon. It pains me to see someone so young in a wheel chair because of the carelessness of someone else." Johnny said with sympathy for Bo. Johnny, Waylon, and Daisy all sat in the living room in quiet. Yeller went over to the bedroom door and sat down pawing at the wood and whining.

Bo heard him whining and scratching and wheeled himself over to the door, opening it just enough for Yeller to squeeze through. Yeller jumped up on Bo's bed and waited for Bo to sit on the bed next to him. Once Bo was sitting on the bed, Yeller started to rub his head on Bo's arm begging for attention. Bo put his arm around Yeller's back and gave him a hug. Yeller seemed to return the hug, seeming to know exactly how Bo felt.

"Thanks Yeller. They'll never understand how we feel, will they? They didn't go through what we did." Just then, Bo could've sworn that he heard a voice in his head that said 'No they won't.' Bo looked at Yeller and then shook his head thinking that he was hearing things. Suddenly Bo heard thought that he heard the voice again.

"Okay I swear I'm hearing things." Bo said to himself.

'No your not hearing things, Bo.' The voice said. Bo looked around confused more then a dizzy fly.

"Where are you?"

'Right here next to you.'

"Where? The only one next to me is…Yeller?"

'Yes it's me'

"How in the world can you talk? I mean dogs don't talk."

'Technically I'm not speaking to you. You can somehow hear and understand me. I think it has something to do with your powers that you and your sister have. I've been able to understand you since we ran into each other, but we are just now able to communicate with each other.'

"Okay that's weird. Does Jess know yet?"

'No it's likely she will never know or believe you if you tell her. So it's best to keep this between us.'

"Yeah that's a good idea. People will think I'm crazy if I don't. I wonder if there's another way to talk to each other without me saying anything out loud."

'We can try through our minds, if you want.'

"That sounds good. Lemme think of something, tell me if you can hear me or not, okay?"

'Okay. Go for it.'

"Okay…Lemme think of think of something. I got it. Get ready. Can you hear me?"

'Rosco is a dipstick.'

'That's funny. Hey it worked.'

"Yeah it did." Bo said excitedly. 'Hey wanna go pull a prank on Luke?' Bo thought to Yeller.

'Yeah sounds like fun. You can get even with him for what he did earlier.' Yeller agreed.

'Alright, let's go then.' Bo said. Bo got back in his wheel chair and opened the door. He and Yeller then made their way outside to the yard, where they would pull a fast one on Luke.

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter 10! Hope ya'll enjoyed it. Boy whoever thought of a talking dog, or in this case a person who could talk to dogs. That Yeller just keeps getting cooler and cooler. I sure would hate to be Luke right now too, feeling worse then someone with the plague and about to get pranked. Boy he's in for a tough time. Anyway please R&R! Thanks! (This story is getting weird...cool!)**

**A/N: If you don't remember Bo and Jess having special powers, check out the beginning of the story. It says there that they do. And if anyone has any suggestions on what the prank should be, feel free to let me know.**


	11. someone gets chickenized

**well here's chapter 11! hope ya'll enjoy! we finally find out exactly what Bo and Yeller plan to do to Luke.**

* * *

Bo and Yeller went outside and saw Luke walking towards the barn.

'Hey Yeller, what do you think we should do to him?'

'I dunno. How about we get a bucket of mud and a whole bunch of chicken feathers and dump them on Luke?'

'That's a great idea Yeller! C'mon let's go get some mud and feathers.'

'But Bo, I didn't really mean to…oh never mind, let's go.' Bo and Yeller took off towards the back of the barn, where there was a small mound of dirt and a bag of chicken feathers.

'Why does your uncle keep a bag full of chicken feathers?' Yeller asked confused.

'Hmm, good question. I'll have to ask him on of these days. Well anyway c'mon we got some mud to make and a Luke to chickenize.'

'Chickenize? Is that even a word?'

'It is now.' Bo said as he filled a bucket with dirt and grabbed the bag of feathers.

Meanwhile in town Boss Hogg was on the phone with some guy from Atlanta.

"I told you Tracy that I will get you that album as son as I can. I will try to have them to you by the end of the week."

'_You had better Hogg. Otherwise its curtains for you and your sheriff.' _Tracy warned. Boss swallowed hard and hung up the phone. He then turned to the sheriff.

"Rosco, I want you to get out there and find Johnny cash and get that album from him. I don't care if you have to drive around the entire Tri-County area. I wanted that album here twenty minutes ago, now get going you numbskull." Boss yelled at Rosco. Rosco mumbled something under his breath as he went outside. Since Rosco was out buying doggie num nums for Flash when they was passing out brains, he didn't have the slightest idea of where to look for Johnny.

Back at the farm, Bo and Yeller had the trap all set up, Yeller having found a way to get the bucket on the door, and were waiting for Luke to come out. As it just so happened, not even ten minutes after they got the trap set up did Luke come out of the barn. Not seeing the trip wire going across the doorway of the barn, Luke walked right into it.

The bucket of mud came tumbling down, hitting Luke, and covering him with a thick layer of mud. While Luke was still in a daze, Yeller and Bo saw it as they're chance to feather him. Luke yelled out in surprise when he felt feathers being dumped on him. Bo wheeled himself away from Luke to avoid a beating, with Yeller right behind him. Once Luke finally regained his scenes, he immediately realized what happened.

"BEAUREGARD JAMES DUKE! YELLER! YOU ARE BOTH GONNAHURTAND THENDIE!"

'Uh oh, think we made him mad?' Bo asked Yeller through their thought talk as they called it.

'What ever gave you that hint?' Yeller thought back sarcastically. Just then Luke appeared from around the corner. Although it was hard to tell because of the mud and feathers, one would think that Luke's face was as red as it could get. In reality, Luke looked like an enraged bull that would take out anyone and anything in its path. Yeller heard Luke stepping closer and turned around to be face to face with the enraged Duke.

'Uh, Bo…I think we best hightail it outta here…' Yeller said. Bo turned his head and saw his irate cousin standing behind him, with a not-so-welcoming grin on his face. Bo knew instantly that he was in serious trouble.

"Uh, hey there cuz. What's up?" Bo asked as innocently as he could.

"Nothing's up cousin. At least not yet." Luke said between gritted teeth. Bo knew that he was definitely gonna get it, not only from Luke, but possibly from his uncle as well. It was then that Bo noticed that Luke had something behind his back.

"Um, say whatcha got behind yer back?"

"I was hoping you'd ask that, cause it's a little present from me to you. Now pick a hand. If you guess right, I'll go easy on ya, but if you guess wrong, not only will you get what's behind my back, but you also get a major butt whuppin'. So if'n I was you, I'd pick really carefully." The way Luke had said that, it made Bo actually a little afraid of his older cousin. "Better hurry up Bo, otherwise I get to pick."

"Um, I pick…the left?"

"Are you sure? Cause it could be good and it could be bad."

"Um, yeah I'm sure I guess"

"Okay then, here's what you get!" Luke said as he pulled a large bucket out from behind his back. He lifted the bucket above Bo's head and started to tilt it.

"Wait a minute, maybe you better get out of the chair."

"But there's a slight problem, remember?"

"Oh don't you worry about that." Luke said as he sat the bucket down just out of Bo's range of sight. Luke walked over to Bo and helped him sit on the ground. Once Bo was sitting on the ground, Luke moved the wheel chair out of the way. He walked back over to the bucket and picked it up again. He then walked back over to where Bo was sitting. Luke lifted the bucket up over Bo's head again, and started tilting it. A little bit of cold liquid hit Bo's head and the smell from it almost made him gag. Luke stood back far enough to where he wouldn't get any of the smelly liquid on him, but close enough to dump it on Bo. Luke tilted the bucket more and a miniature waterfall poured over Bo's head.

"LUKE! PLEASE STOP!" Bo said as he tried desperately from throwing up. Once all the liquid was gone, Luke held the bucket completely vertical and started shaking it up and down. After a few hard shakes, a whole bunch of dead rotten leaves fell out of the bottom of the bucket and landed on Bo's head. As soon as the leaves hit him, Bo lost control of holding his lunch down and threw up all over the ground.

Luke didn't say anything, he just walked away to go get cleaned up. Bo leaned his head back against the side of the barn trying to keep his stomach under control. Yeller looked at Bo then at Luke who was halfway to the water hose. Yeller instantly got angry, and started to dislike Luke. After Yeller was certain Bo wasn't going to throw up anymore, he quickly made his way over to his master.

Yeller put his head under Bo's right arm and sat down beside him despite the stench of rotten leaves. Bo looked at Yeller and smiled despite the way his stomach was feeling. Bo chuckled a little then took a deep breath in through his mouth only to find that he could not only smell, but also taste the stench of dead rotten leaves.

"I guess I kinda deserved that. But boy is Luke gonna get it when Uncle Jesse finds out." Yeller looked at Bo.

'Hey Yeller, wanna go get Uncle Jesse for me? I'm gonna need some help getting inside.'

'Sure. I'll be right back.' Yeller said as he stood up. He trotted towards the house, giving Luke, who was still trying to get the mud and feathers off of him, a dirty look as he passed him.

* * *

**Well that's that. Luke can be so mean to Bo and Yeller. But poor Bo, smelling like a pile of rotten wet leaves. Just the smell alone makes me sick to my stomach., but having a bucket of it dumped on yer head. That's to much. Anywho please R&R! **


	12. Man's Best Freind

**hey ya'll! here's the next chapter! please R&R!**

* * *

Rosco had search nearly the whole county for Johnny Cash, but with no luck. He was just about to head back to town, when he remembered the one place he hadn't looked yet.

"The Duke farm." Rosco said to his trusty basset hound, Flash. Flash just looked at Rosco and yawned lazily, then rested his head back down on the seat.

"Hold on Velvet Ears." Rosco said happily. He turned the steering wheel hard to the right and did an almost perfect 180. He then put his foot on the gas and headed for the Duke Farm.

Yeller went to the front door, and used his mouth to pull the screen door open. He then went inside to get Jesse.

"BARK! BARK!"

"What is it Yeller?" Jesse asked the yellow dog confused. Yeller started to pull on Jesse's overalls letting Jesse know that Yeller wanted him to follow.

"Okay, okay. I'm comin' just hold yer horses." Jesse and Yeller went outside. Once the door was open, Yeller took off towards the spot where Bo was. Bo saw his uncle coming. Jesse saw his youngest nephew on the ground soaking wet.

"What on earth happened to you? And what is that awful smell?" Jesse asked while holding his nose.

"Well…ask Luke, he was the one that dumped the bucket on my head." Bo said. Luke, who had finally gotten all the mud and feathers off of him, had heard what Bo had said and stormed over to where his uncle and cousin were.

"Luke, what in tarnation were you thinking?"

"Well Bo and that mutt of his started it." When Luke called Yeller a mutt, both he and Bo grew equally angry.

"What do you mean 'mutt'? Yeller is a lot smarter then you." Bo said angrily. Yeller let out a deep growl that was just barely audible.

"What did you two do?" Jesse asked with a stern voice.

"Well we dumped a bucket of mud on his head, then we chickenized him. It only served him right for what he did earlier." Bo said.

"What did he do earlier?"

"Something I would rather not talk about." Bo said, still angry. Jesse looked at Luke.

"What did you do to Bo?"

"When?"

"A few minutes ago and earlier?"

"All I did was ask him why he didn't tell us that someone ran him off the road when he got into that accident. Then after he dumped the mud and feathers on me, I got even with him and dumped a bucket of rotten leaves and water on him."

"Why did you do that for? And why did you leave him on the ground?"

"Well what else was I supposed to do? Let him get away with it?" Luke asked angrily. "I swear, Bo is starting to become a spoiled brat, and that mutt of his ain't helpin' none."

"Will you stop calling him a mutt? He's a lot smarter then you are, that's for damn sure."

"Bo watch yer tongue." Jesse said.

"Yes sir. Look if'n ya'll ain't gonna help me up, I'll just get up myself." Bo said. He looked to Yeller and without even thinking about it, Yeller knew what to do. He walked over to the wheel chair and pushed it over to Bo. He then locked the brakes, and walked back over to where Bo was still sitting. Bo put his arm around Yeller's back and with the help of Yeller, finally managed to sit in his wheel chair.

"We won't be a bother to you guys anymore today. C'mon Yeller." Yeller turned around and growled at Luke before going with Bo. Luke sighed and ran his hand through his dark hair.

"Luke, you know if it wasn't for that dog, Bo might not be here. Maybe you should start to show him a little respect." Jesse said.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm just so mad about what they did."

"I understand Luke, but ya know, you shouldn't have done that to him, especially since he can't fight back like most people. And not to mention that he could get real sick from something that could've been in that water. Also you shouldn't have left him on the ground."

"Yeah, I know, but he made it clear just now that he don't want nothing to do with us right now. And he sure didn't seem to need any help getting up."

"Oh really? Looked like he needed someone's help to me. And he never once mentioned he didn't want anything to do with us. Don't forget that this is all real stressful for him. He's still trying to get used to the fact that he may never walk again."

"Yeah I know, but he won't talk to me about anything anymore, he don't even seem to want to be around anyone but Yeller. How am I supposed to talk to someone who don't want my help?"

"Luke, you keep forgetting that if it wasn't for Yeller, Bo would more then likely not be here right now. Bo just feels that because Yeller was there that day that he's the only one who understands what he's going through."

"Yeah, but Yeller's just a dog, there is no way that he could understand what we say without him being trained."

"Luke you ain't been listening. What I've been trying to tell ya is that right now Yeller is the only one Bo feels he can talk to. Whether or not Yeller can understand what Bo tells him. Just give Bo some time. We all have to be patient with him."

"I know, but…"

"No buts Luke, now I want you to go and apologize to him. Otherwise if you put it off for to long, you two may never be friends again."

"Alright Uncle Jesse. As soon as he gets cleaned up, I'll go apologize to him."

"Good boy, now I gotta get back inside and take care of the food." Jesse got up and left Luke to himself. Luke sat there thinking about what Jesse had said and realized that he was right.

Jesse went into the house and noticed Yeller going back outside with a towel and some shampoo.

"Now what's that dog up to?" Jesse said as he walked to the front door. He opened the door enough to look outside and saw the direction Yeller was heading. Jesse decided to follow him to see what he was up to. When Jesse peeked his head around the corner of the house, he saw Bo sitting on a lawn chair with his shirt off and the garden hose on the ground. Jesse saw Bo take the shampoo and towel from Yeller and sit them on the old tree stump by the side of the house. Bo patted Yellers head and Yeller bent his head down and picked up the hose. Bo took the hose from Yeller and reached over and turned the water on.

Bo held the hose over his head and let the cold water hit him. He let out a small yelp from the unexpected coldness of the water. Jesse couldn't help but laugh at his nephew's response to the cold water. Yeller started barking at the water and tried to catch it in his mouth. Bo saw what he was doing and sprayed Yeller with the hose. Yeller yelped in surprise at the cold water hitting him. Jesse left Yeller and Bo alone and went back inside to finish fixing dinner. It was about ten minutes later that Rosco showed up at the Duke farm.

Bo and Yeller had been wrestling in the front yard, Yeller having a big advantage over Bo. When the sheriff got out of his car and started towards Bo, Yeller immediately started growling. Rosco stopped right in his tracks and immediately drew his gun. He pointed it at Yeller, who was standing in front of Bo, growling at the sheriff.

"Rosco, will you put that thing away 'fore you shoot someone." Bo said.

"Oh hush Bo Duke, if that dog don't stop growling at me I'll shoot 'em. And I mean it."

"Rosco, we all know you wouldn't shoot no one. So why don't ya put that thing away before you do accidentally shoot someone. And 'sides Yeller here ain't doing nothin' wrong. He's only protecting his home from the local idiot." Bo said teasingly. Rosco who didn't have his sense of humor with him today, didn't find it at all funny.

"Now you listen here Bo Duke, I know that Johnny Cash is here. And I'm gonna cuff 'em and stuff 'em."

"Well for one, why would you arrest him for? And two, he ain't here" Bo said.

"Oh piddly, then who's car is that over yonder?" Rosco said pointing towards the parked cars.

"Well one of them is Daisy's, one's Uncle Jesse's, one's mine and Luke's, and the other two are our relatives. They's here for a visit. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Oh, uh well, no, but can you prove it?"

"Yeah, but not right now, see they's all in the back forty and ain't gonna be home 'til dinner. So unless you want ol' Yeller here to sick ya, then you'd best leave." Bo said hoping to scare the sheriff away. Rosco took Bo's threat seriously and headed back to his patrol car.

"Boss ain't gonna be to happy when I get back." Rosco said to himself. Bo sat on the ground with his arm around the back of Yeller's neck, laughing at how easy it was to fool Rosco.

'Boy he sure is easy to fool, took what I said seriously.'

'Yeah, least he won't be back here for awhile. Otherwise next time he shows up, I'll bite his leg off.'

'Naw we couldn't be that mean to him, with out his legs, Luke won't have no fun when he's drivin'.' Both Yeller and Bo laughed at what Bo had said. seeing that Bo was distracted, Yeller used his head to knock Bo backwards to the ground. Bo lay there for a minute trying to figure out what happened. Seeing the sparkle in Yeller's brown eyes immediately told Bo that he was the reason why he was flat on his back.

"Hey! No fair hitting a man when he's down." Bo said with a chuckle. Yeller just flopped down beside Bo, his head resting on Bo's arm. Both of them stayed on the ground and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**well that the end of the chapter! glad to see Bo laughing again. i guess ya'll can definitly say that Yeller is man's best friend. please R&R!**


	13. I forgive ya Luke'

**Here's chapter 13. I know it's been awhile since I updated this story, but here's the next chapter. There isn't really any action in this chapter, but don't worry, I'll try to get more action in the later chapters. So until then, please enjoy this one. And don't forget to R&R! Enjoy!**

* * *

Luke had gone outside to clean up the leaves that had fallen out of the bucket that he had dumped on Bo earlier. Luke thought it was strange that he didn't see or hear Bo and Yeller. Thinking that something had happened to them, Luke started to look around the yard. As Luke rounded the corner of the house where the hose was, he saw Bo and Yeller lying on the ground. 

Thinking that they were hurt, Luke ran over to them and knelt down on the ground beside Bo. It was then that Luke realized that Bo was asleep, and was alright with the exception of him being wet and starting to shiver a bit. Yeller woke up with a start as he heard Luke sighing. Yeller watched Luke as he picked Bo up and started to carry him inside. Yeller stood up and shook himself off and trotted to catch up to Luke. Jesse had been in the kitchen doing something when he saw Luke come in with Bo in his arms. Jesse was instantly worried when he noticed that Bo wasn't awake.

"Luke, what in the world happened? Is Bo okay?"

"He's fine, just a little cold and a little wet. He must've fallen asleep outside with Yeller."

"Oh thank God he's alright."

"Yeah, I was just going to put him in his bed then get him some dry clothes to put on when he gets up." Luke said as he walked into his and Bo's room. Luke put Bo on his bed, and then went to get him some clean, dry clothes out. Luke sat Bo's clothes on his dresser and looked over at Bo. Luke was surprised to see dark blue eyes staring up at him, a confused look on his young cousin's face.

"Oh, um, hey Bo. Something wrong?"

"How did I get here?"

"I carried you in. Couldn't leave you on the cold hard ground with you being all wet, now could I?"

"I thought you didn't care about me and Yeller."

"I never said I didn't care. You know that I care about you, Bo. And you know that I didn't mean what I said earlier. I was just really mad about what you did and, well I just kinda let my anger get the best of me, and I'm sorry."

"I'll only forgive you if you apologize to Yeller too."

"What? Why?"

"Cause if it wasn't for him, I would be dead, and he understands what you say better then you think he does. He may just be a dog to you, but to me, he's my friend. And a heck of a lot better friend then you've been here lately. So the only way I'll forgive you, is if you apologize to him too. And 'sides that, if i wasn't here, you wouldn't have no one to annoy the living day lights outta you."

"You got a point there cousin, alright, I'm sorry Yeller, Bo's right, you are pretty smart, and you did save Bo's life. Do you forgive me?" Yeller looked at Luke for a moment before reaching his paw out. Luke took Yeller's paw and shook it. Bo propped himself up on his arms, as he watched Yeller give Luke a sloppy wet kiss right on his lips and nose. Luke jumped back in surprise and began wiping his mouth and nose off on the back of his hand. Bo couldn't help but laugh at Luke, but was soon silenced by aflying "missile", which was the pillow off of Luke's bed, being thrown in his face.

"Hey! No fair, yer not supposed to hit a man when he's down and can't fight back."

"Says who?"

"Says Yeller!" Boshouted as Yeller playfully tackled Luke, causing him to fall on his bed.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"He's just playing." Bo said laughing.

"I know, okay, okay, time to stop for right now. Bo you need to get out of them dirtywet clothes and into some dry clean clothes." Luke said as he gently pushed Yeller off his bed. Luke stood up and handed Bo his clothes.

"Here, I already got you some clean clothes out."

"Okay, thanks Luke."

"No problem Bo. If you need any help, just let me know. I'm gonna go talk to Uncle Jesse."

"Alright Luke." Bo said as he started to change clothes. While Bo was changing, Luke went out to talk with Jesse.

"Hey Uncle Jesse."

"Hey there Luke, how's Bo?" Jesse said as he rinsed off a plate from breakfast.

"He's alright. He's getting changed into some clean dry clothes. I gotta ask you something."

"What's that Luke?"

"Do you think Bo will ever be able to walk again?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well it's just no fun driving the General Lee without him, and well I just don't like seeing him in a wheelchair all the time."

"I know what you mean. To be honest, I'm not sure only time will tell."

"Yeah, well I better go see how Bo's doing."

"Alright Luke." Jesse said as Luke walked back towards the bedroom. Jesse knew there was a possibility for Bo towalk again, but itthe operation to repair the damage that had been done to Bo's spinal cord was very expensive, and Jesse just wouldn't be able to afford it no matter what he sold or what he did. And he just didn't want to give Bo any false hope about walking, when the operation was far out of their budget. Jesse sighed and returned to washing the dishes. Luke walked up to the bedroon door and knocked.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Luke, can I come in?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Okay, thanks. Are ya all dressed?"

"Yeah, I'm glad to be outta them wet clothes."

"Great, c'mon let's go out to the living room."

"Um, how am I gonna do that?"

"I'll carry you out. Up for a piggy back ride?"

"Um, I'm a little old for that, don't you think?"

"Well maybe, but would you rather sit in a wet chair, and stay in bed all day?"

"No. But I don't know if you'd be able to carry me."

"Bo, you maybe tall, but you ain't that heavy. I should know cause I carried you in here, remember?"

"Oh, yeah I guess your right, but won't it look kinda silly with you carrying me on your back?"

"Who's gonna know?"

"Um, everyone out there"

"I'm sure they won't care. C'mon let's go."

"Well, alright. If you say so."

"I say so, so c'mon."

"Fine you win." Bo said as Luke helped Bo get on his back. Once Bo was ready, Luke stood up straight and headed out to the living room where Jesse and Daisy were waiting.

"Hey there fellas." Daisy greeted from her spot on the couch.

"I'm glad you two ain't fightin' no more. It's good to see the two of ya getting' along again." Jesse said.

"Yeah, we were acting kinda childish, weren't we?" Luke said with a chuckle.

"Hey Uncle Jesse?"

"Yeah Bo?"

"Where'd Waylon and Johnny go?" Bo asked curiously.

"Oh they went to the Boars Nest. They said that if we wanted to meet up with them there."

"Okay, can we go?"

"Well, I don't see why not, but how are you gonna get around?"

"Um, that's a good question." Bo said as he began to think.

"Ahem, ya'll are forgetting about someone." Luke said.

"Who?" Bo asked.

"Ya'll are forgetting me." Luke said in mock hurt.

"Oh yeah,I guess I did forget about you." Bo said in a teasing manner. Luke made a face at Bo. Getting a mischevious look on his face, Luke bent down a little and let go of Bo, who wasn't expecting Luke do that. Bo grabbed a hold of Luke's shirt as he began falling. Luke being caught off guard fell backwards and landed on top of Bo.

"Ow, hey, get off me you big ox." Bo said trying to push Luke off of him.

"Well ya shouldn't have grabbed hold of my shirt like that. Serves you right."

"Well you shouldn't have dropped me. The floor ain't exactly soft ya know."

"Yeah, I know. That's beside the point, you was starting to get a bit heavy."

"You was the one who said I wasn't heavy. So its yer own fault."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Boys! Enough, now Luke get up and help Bo, and I don't want either of you to be horsin' around again. At least not inside the house, is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Both boys said in unison.

"Good, now can I trust you two enough to stay in here while I go outside?"

"Yes sir." Luke said as he stood up.

"Yeah uncle Jesse." Bo said as he waited for Luke to help him.

"Good, I'll be in the barn if'n you need anything." With that Jesse turned around and headed outside. Once Luke helped Bo sit on the couch, Luke sat in the old rocking chair on the other side of the room. Neither of them saying anything to the other. Yeller who had been sitting in the doorway of the boy's room, silently made his way to the couch. He jumped up and sat next to Bo.

"Hey there Yeller." Bo said patting the old yellow dog on the head. Yeller wagged his tail happily at the attention.

"I gotta get something out of Uncle Jesse's truck, be right back." Luke said as he stood up.

"Alright, take your time." Bo said jokenly.

"Whatever." Luke replied in the same manner. After Luke left, Bo grew bored almost instantly. Suddenly an idea popped into his head.

"Hey Yeller, can you do me a favor?"

'Yeah, what do you want me to do?'

"Can you go get my guitar out of my room?"

'Yeah sure, where is it?'

"It should be in my half of the closet."

'Alright, I'll be right back.' Yeller said as he hopped off the couch and trotted into the room. Yeller came back in a couple of minutes later with Bo's guitar on his back.

'Here ya go.'

"Thanks Yeller."

'What are you planning to do with it?'

"Well I was thinking about singing. I got this song stuck in my head that I heard the other day. I just thought it'd be fun to try to play along to it."

'Yeah, that does sound like fun.' Yeller jumped back up on the couch, and sat next Bo. Bo then started playing the chords to the song In the Driver's Seat, by John Schneider. Yeller and Bo soon found themselves singing the words to it together. How Yeller learned the words so fast, is a mystery to everyone.

Luke was on his way back to the house when he heard noise coming from inside. Luke quietly made his way to the front door, and careful not to make noise, Luke made his way to the doorway that led to the living room. Luke couldn't help but smile at Bo and Yeller singing. Not having the heart to bother them, Luke slipped back outside to get Jesse. Luke soon found his uncle in the barn tending to Maudine the mule. Luke approached Jesse.

"Hey Uncle Jesse, you gotta come see this."

"What is it Luke?"

"It's Bo and Yeller."

"What's the matter? Are they alright?"

"Yeah, they're fine, but come see what they're doing."

"They better not be making any messes."

"They ain't. C'mon." Luke said as Jesse stood up to follow his nephew. Luke quietly walked back inside and Jesse followed him in, careful not to let the door slam shut behind them. Jesse stood beside Luke and looked in the living room at Bo and Yeller. They were just finishing the last line of the song when Jesse walked in with Luke close behind. Bo looked up when he heard someone come in the room. Expecting to see only Luke, Bo jumped slightly when he saw Jesse.

"Uh, hey there Uncle Jesse."

"Hey there Bo. What're you doing?" Jesse asked even though he knew the answer.

"Um, me and Yeller were just singing is all. We weren't doing anything wrong."

"I noticed. You know, you sing just like your mama did."

"Really?"

"Really. in fact I think you got enough talent to go pro if you wanted to." Jesse said with a smile.

"Really? I didn't think I was that good."

"Has anyone ever heard you sing before?"

"Um, Daisy did once, but she was the only one."

"Did she tell you how good you are?"

"Yeah, come to think of it, she did mention something about that."

"That's good. So you boys ready to head over to the Boars Nest?"

"Yes sir. Is it alright if Yeller comes too?"

"I don't see why not, but he'll have to stay in the truck while we go inside."

"Alright. You ready to go Yeller?"

'BARK, BARK!'

"I'm gonna take that as a yes." Jesse said chuckling. Luke, Jesse, and Yeller headed out the door.

"Hey, what about me?" Bo called from the living room.

"Oh, sorry Bo." Luke said as he went back in the living room to help Bo out to the truck.

"Um, where'd Daisy go?"

"Oh she left a few minutes ago to head over to the Boars Nest. She had to be there at five."

"What time is it?"

"It's about five thirty, why?"

"Just wonderin' is all."

"Oh, okay then. What do ya say we get goin'?"

"Okay." Luke once again helped Bo get on his back. Once Bo was ready, Luke carried him outside to the truck.

"Um, how am I gonna get inside?" Bo asked.

"Inside where?"

"The Boars Nest. You can't carry me inside."

"Oh don't you worry about that none. Your wheelchair is completely dry, I already got it in the back of the truck." Jesse said.

"Oh, okay, that works too." Bo said as him and Luke approached the truck. Luke bent down and helped Bo get in, before getting in himself, Luke walked around to the back of the truck and opened the tailgate.

"C'mon Yeller, hop in," Luke called. Yeller trotted around to the back end of the truck and jumped in. "That's a good boy." Luke said as he patted Yeller's head. Luke closed the tailgate and got in the front seat next to Bo. Jesse started the engine and headed off down the road towards the Boars Nest.

* * *

**Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter, cause you better have. I spent a lot of time on it. In between me writing the chapters for my other stories, which I do hope to get done soon.(Hopefully my brother won't be taking the computer now.) Please R&R!**


	14. A Trip to the Boars Nest

**Hey ya'll, sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I kinda lost the file, and after I found it again, I had writer's block until just recently. Anyway, I hope ya'll like this chapter! Please R&R!**

* * *

The Boars Nest was alive with chatter. Waylon and Johnny were sitting in the furthest corner of the bar talking about nothing in particular. Johnny was listening to Waylon tell him about how he had the Dukes help back when Boss Hogg tried to steal his mobile museum, when a man who appeared to be in his mid forties started watching them.

"Hey, is it just me, or has that guy over there in the black trench coat been watching us?"

"What guy?"

"That guy over there." Johnny said hooking a thumb over at the middle aged man.

"Oh yeah, I noticed him watching us. What do you think he wants?"

"I dunno, but I don't think it's to say hello."

"Yeah, let's just ignore him." While Waylon and Johnny were talking, the Dukes were just arriving at the Boars Nest. Jesse parked the truck as close to the entrance way as possible. Once the truck was completely stopped, Luke got out and got Bo's wheelchair out of the back. Yeller started jumping up and down and wagging his tail excitedly when Luke came around to the back of the truck.

"Whoa Yeller, calm down." Luke said as he got the wheelchair out of the back. Without warning, Yeller jumped out of the bed of the truck and began running around barking and acting as if he wanted Luke to chase him.

"Yeller, get back in the truck. Yeller, now!" Luke yelled. Yeller didn't listen and took off running to the other side of the truck. After Luke helped Bo sit in the wheelchair, he walked around to see if he could catch Yeller, but when he looked around the side of the truck, Yeller was gone. Luke walked back around to the passenger's side in case maybe he had run over to Bo.

"He's not here." Jesse said. Bo was the only one who knew where Yeller was, but wasn't about to tell Luke that he knew, he was enjoying watching Luke run around trying to find Yeller.

"Yeller, come on you dumb dog, where'd ya go?"

"He mustn't be to dumb if he gave you the slip there, Luke." Bo said with an amused look on his face.

"You know where he went, don't you?" Luke asked suspiciously.

"No I don't, whatever gave you that idea?" Bo said putting on his best innocent face.

"Bo, you ain't a very good liar, you couldn't keep a straight face when I asked you. So if you know where he's at, you best tell me or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else, I'll make you, I'll make you um, I'll tell you what I'll do when I think of it."

"Uhu, sure you will."

"Oh hush."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Boys, enough." Jesse commanded.

"Yes sir." Both boys said in unison.

"Good, now Bo, if you know where Yeller is, you best tell Luke, and Luke, be nice, okay?"

"Yes sir. Luke, Yeller's under the truck."

"Huh? Under it? I never would've thought of lookin' there." Luke bent down and looked under the truck, and sure enough there was Yeller.

"C'mon you big dummy, get out from under there and back in the truck." Luke said as he started pulling on Yeller's collar. Yeller didn't make any indication that he was gonna move.

"Bo, tell this dang dog to move his butt, before I make him move."

"Alright Luke, if you say so."

"I do say so, so c'mon, hurry up."

"Alright, c'mon Yeller." Bo called. Yeller instantly moved, and crawled out from under the truck. Yeller walked over to, who patted him on the head.

"Alright, hop back in the truck, and if you stay, I may bring you something out."

BARK, BARK! 'Bring me out a hamburger if you can.'

"Alright, now go on get back in the truck." Yeller obediently did as he was told and hopped back in the truck, while Luke shut the tailgate.

"That dog really don't like me, does he?" Luke asked Jesse.

"Well I don't think he hates you, he just, well likes to play games with you. If you ask me, he sounds a lot like a certain someone I know back when he was little."

"Oh, really? Who does he remind you of?" Luke asked curiously.

"He reminds me a lot of you when you was knee high to a grasshopper." Jesse said with a chuckle.

"I was never like that, was I?"

"Yep, in fact, you was worse then Bo. You got into just about everything you could get yer hands and mouth on. We had to keep things picked up 'cause you'd try to put anything and everything in yer mouth."

"Oh, well I just never pictured myself being ornery, I know Bo was almost always getting into trouble. I just never knew I was worse then him."

"Yeah, well now you two are the complete opposite, Bo's the one getting into so much trouble, while yer tryin' get him and yerself out of trouble." Jesse said with a chuckle as he started towards the door with Bo. Luke just looked at Jesse with a smile on his face before jogging to catch up to his uncle and cousin.

The man who had been watching Waylon and Johnny, turned his attention towards the door when he heard some people enter. At first he only saw two people, but once they started moving towards where Waylon and Johnny sat, he saw a third person.

'Damn, I thought I got rid of that kid a few months back. The boss ain't gonna like this.' The stranger thought to himself. Not wanting to make himself seem to suspicious, he decided to wait for a little while before leaving.

"Howdy." Luke greeted as he took a seat across from Johnny and Waylon. Jesse sat next to Luke and Bo sat at the end of the table.

"'Bout time ya'll got here." Johnny joked.

"Luke here was driving like a turtle." Bo said laughing. Luke just passed Bo a 'yer gonna get it' look.

"Hey Bo, here's a five, go get a cheeseburger or somethin'." Luke said as he handed Bo a five dollar bill.

"Luke, you know the food here would kill a buzzard." Bo complained.

"Bo, quit complaining, Daisy said that the food's actually gotten a little better here."

"Well that's her opinion, but my opinion is yuck."

"Fine, I'll go get myself a cheeseburger," Luke said as he waited for Jesse to let him out. "Ya'll want anything while I'm there?"

"I'll just have the usual." Jesse said.

"Same here." Bo said.

"Alright, what about you guys?" Luke asked Johnny and Waylon.

"We're fine, thanks." Johnny said. Waylon nodded his head in agreement. A few minutes later, Luke came back with everyone's orders. While they were enjoying their food and drinks, the man decided that while they were busy, that it be the perfect time to slip out of the Boars Nest without being noticed. Going to his car, he reached in and grabbed the CB mic and switched his CB over to channel 22, a private channel that he and his boss used.

"Boss, we got trouble. That Duke boy is still alive, but we got an advantage over him. He's in a wheelchair right now." The stranger said.

'_Alright, as soon as he's alone, finish him off. After he's outta the way, take care of the rest of them Dukes.' _A voice said over the CB.

"Right boss. I'm gone." With that, the man got in his car and sped away from the Boars Nest. The Dukes, Johnny, and Waylon remained at the Boars Nest for a couple of hours before they decided to head back to the farm. All of them completely unaware of the trouble about to unfold.

* * *

**Hey ya'll I hope you liked the chapter. Please review! Thanks!**


	15. Kidnapped

**Here's the next chapter. I hope ya'll like it. Please review at the end.**

* * *

The next couple of days were quiet. Luke and Bo had stayed home due to the fact that it was rainy and there wasn't much you could do outside when it was raining. But all that peace and quiet was about to change. Bo had been tossing a ball around the living room, and Yeller was chasing it and bringing it back for Bo to throw again.

"Hey Yeller, try to catch this." Bo said as he threw the ball again. Bo misjudged how hard he threw the ball and ended up hitting an antique lamp that had been in the Duke family for a very long time. The lamp fell to the floor and because the lamp was glass, it shattered on impact with the floor.

"Uh oh…Uncle Jesse is gonna kill us." Bo said nervously.

'We should get outta here.' Yeller suggested.

"Yeah, good idea, where should we go?"

'Um, how about the bedroom?'

"Okay, let's go." Bo said as he wheeled himself out of the living room. But just as luck would have it, Jesse came into the living room before Bo and Yeller made it to the room. Seeing the busted lamp on the floor, Jesse got angry.

"What in tarnation happened?" Jesse roared. "Who broke this lamp?" Jesse yelled. Not wanting to face Jesse at the moment, Bo and Yeller snuck into the bedroom, but unfortunately for them they're actions didn't go unnoticed.

"Bo, Yeller, did you two do this?" Jesse said rather then asked as he pointed to what used to be a lamp. Bo and Yeller stopped and looked at each other.

"Um, it was an accident Uncle Jesse." Bo said nervously.

"And you were just going to leave it, weren't you?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Uncle Jesse, I shouldn't have been throwing a ball in the house."

"I'm going to forgive you this one time since you were truthful with me, but if you ever do something like this again and don't tell me, it'll be a trip to the wood shed."

"Yes sir. Sorry sir."

"Alright, now go find something else to do, and Bo, stay out of trouble."

"Yes sir." Not having anything else to say, Jesse went to cleaning up the lamp.

'That was a close call.'

"No kidding, why don't we go sit on the porch? We can't get in trouble just sitting there." Bo said.

'Yeah, good idea.' Yeller said in agreement. With that, the duo went outside to the porch.

A few minutes after Yeller and Bo went to the porch, Jesse came out putting his red cap on.

"Where you going Uncle Jesse?" Bo asked knowing his uncle was most likely going somewhere.

"Just got a call from Atlanta about the tractor part we've been waiting for. I got to go pick it up now. Luke is going to stay here, but he'll be leaving in a few minutes to go get Daisy at work. You think you and Yeller can stay out of trouble while we're gone?"

"Yes sir, you'll think we weren't even here when you get back." Bo said with a smile, not knowing how true his words would soon be.

"Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can." Jesse said as he walked out into the rain. Unknown to any of the Dukes, a stranger was watching the farm.

"Alright boss, one of them Dukes has left. As soon as the dark haired one leaves, then we'll grab blondie and that mutt of his and bring 'em back to finish the job." The stranger said to his boss using a car phone.

'_Alright, if they try to give you any trouble, then finish them off right then, but try to bring them back alive. I'd like to have the pleasure of killing them myself.'_

"Right boss." The man said as he hung up the phone.

Back in the house, Luke was getting ready to go pick up Daisy from the Boars Nest since her jeep was at Cooter's getting the transmission replaced.

"Alright, can I trust you two here alone?" Luke asked as he got the keys for the General off the key hook by the door.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Bo said.

"Alright, I'll be back soon." Luke said as he ran to the General trying to stay as dry as possible. After Luke was out of sight, Bo turned to Yeller.

"What do ya say we go see what's on TV?"

'Alright.' Yeller said as they headed back inside. The man who had been watching the farm waited until he was certain that the other two Dukes were long gone before making his move.

Yeller and Bo were sitting on the couch watching a movie on TV about a couple of outlaws on the run. Thinking he heard something, Yeller perked his ears up and listened. Sure enough he heard the sound of someone prowling around outside.

'I think we have company.' Yeller said as he jumped off the couch and crept towards the door to see who or what was out there. Bo remained on the couch, not really wanting to bother getting back in his wheelchair if he didn't need too. After listening for a bit longer, Yeller decided that it was safe and returned to his spot on the couch beside his master. Without realizing it, Yeller had dozed off which gave the man a better chance of sneaking in.

Looking around the house, he saw an opened window and was glad to see that it would be easy to get inside through it. Being as quiet as possible, the man sneaked inside and quietly made his way out of the room he had found himself in. Taking out a small bottle of chloroform and an old rag, he soaked the rag with the chloroform before making his way out to the living room. Realizing that Yeller will most likely try to defend Bo, the man picked up an old vase just to be safe.

Yeller got a strong whiff of a strange odor. Lifting his head up, he sniffed around and found the direction the smell was coming from. Looking over the back of the couch, Yeller saw the man and instantly got the urge to protect his master and home. Jumping over the back of the couch, Yeller lunged at the man, teeth bared. Bo surprised by Yeller's odd behavior looked behind him and saw why Yeller was strange for. The man swung the vase around Yeller missing him twice, but connecting squarely with the side of his head, knocking him unconscious.

"Yeller!" Bo yelled frightened and worried that Yeller was hurt.

"Don't worry about that mutt, you should be worried about what's gonna happen to you, hayseed." The man said in a cold voice. Bo knew the man looked familiar, but hejust couldn't place where he'd seen him. Before he had anymore time to think about, he felt a wet rag go over his nose and mouth. Bo tried to not breathe in the sweet smelling vapors by holding his breath, but soon lost the battle when his lungs started screaming for oxygen. Having no choice but to take a deep breath, Bo inhaled enough of the toxic fumes to render him unconscious.

After checking to make sure Bo was out cold, the man set about tying him and Yeller up, before carrying their limp forms out to his car where he put them both in the trunk. After they were taken care of, the man set about writing a ransom note doing things a little differently then what his boss wanted him too. Going back inside, he put the note on the table and ran out of the house, not wanting to risk getting caught by one of the other Dukes. Getting in his car, he started the engine and sped away from the Duke farm, an unconscious Bo and Yeller in the trunk.

* * *

**I hope ya'll liked the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. **


End file.
